Saviour of Shadows: The Final Confrontation
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: The war between light and Darkness nears it's end. Now, Spyro, Cynder, and a whole army of new, powerful, allies must find a way to bring an end to the darkness. But, one choice could ruin everything, and plunge the world into eternal Darkness...
1. Chapter 1

**ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRIGHT! IT'S TIME FOR THE STORY THAT EVERYONE HAS BEEN BUGGING ME ABOUT FOR THE PAST MONTH! Yes, that's right, I am FINALLY continuing SoS, with this…**

**Saviour of Shadows:  
****The Final Confrontation**

**(Title change lol)**

**

* * *

**

Spyro bolted awake. He looked around the room he was in, and noticed that he was laying on a sick bed.

"What heppened?" asked Spyro to himself.

Then, he remembered it. The first battle of the War...

* * *

_FLASHBACK!_

_Spyro used ice breath to freeze a large group of apes, then dove into another crowd with a comet dash, sending enemies flying everywhere in the explosion. _

_"YAAH!" Spyro turned and saw Cynder slash through some new creature, which then vanished into a cloud of smoke. _

_Unfortunately, he couldn't stay distraced too long, for more enemies were surging to him fast. Spyro jumped into the air, then flapped his wings backwards, propelling him forwards and tackling a large ape to the ground. Before Spyro could do anything else, something tackled him from the side. As soon as Spyro hit the ground he used the momentum to throw the small, shadow creature away with his feet. Spyro glared at the ape in front of him, who had a large sword raised into the air. Then, Spyro looked behing the ape, and saw something terrible._

_A strange, spear weilding creature had snuck up an cynder from behind, and stabbed her, the spear tip protruding out of her chest. Spyro's eyes went wide in horror._

_"CYNDER!" _

_Spyro shot a stream of electricity at the ape's hand, disarming him, then ran past it as the ape looked at his sword in confusion. Unfortunately, the ape noticed Spyro as he ran by, and slammed it's fist onto the top of his head, causing Spyro to fall unconceouse. The last thing Spyro saw before going completely out, was the spear-weildind creature removing the spear, and Cynder falling to the ground._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

_

* * *

_

"Cynder!"

Spyro hopped from the bed and started to run out of the room, but just as he exited through the door, he plowed directly into a black dragon.

"Oh, I'm sorry...Cynder!?"

Cynder slowly looked up, shaking her head, "Spyro! You're awake!"

"And you're alive!" The two quickly embraced eachother, "I thought you were dead." whispered Spyro as they let go of eachother.

Cynder's eyes widened, "Oh, that's right! It's time to meet of old friends! Follow me!"

Cynder then turned and began running down the halls of the make-shift "Temple." It was actually a school-house, but, it worked just fine. Spyro quickly followed after Cynder, trying hard to keep up, as he still felt weak.

_'How is she this energetic after having a spear stabbed through her!?'_

Cynder turned the corner, Spyro directly behind, and stopped. Spyro almost plowed into her again.

"So, where are they?" asked Spyro.

Cynder pointed to a group of three dragons that seemed to be fighting. One was green and brown, with yellow wings, another was totaly orange, with red wings, and the third was black and white, with one black wing, and the other wing, gray. The black and white dragon seemed to be fighting alone against the other two.

"Is that...?" began Spyro.

"Wait, just watch." ordered Cynder.

The orange dragon ran at the black one, throwing a punch, but the black dragon sidstepped it, and grabbed his arm with his felt hand, and pushed him with his right. The push was a very strong one, though, because the orange dragon went flying a few meter across the room before rolling to a stop. The green dragon tried attacking with a fire bomb (which was unexpected). The black dragon merely smirked as he stood and watched the missle of fire aproach. When the fire bomb was only a few small feet away, the black dragon heled his right arm behind him, where small tendrils of electricity began arcing around his arm. Mere moments before the bomb made contact, the black dragon flicked hios arm forward, an arc of white and yellow lightning shooting through the fire bomb, destroying it, and hitting the green dragon directly in the chest, which sent hi flying backwards with tendrils of electricity sparking around his body.

As the two dragon stumbled to their feet, the black dragon spoke.

"Now then, if anyone else want to _argue _about letting me join you in this war, just remember, you'll end up the way they just did."

A small group of about five other dragon scurried away, with the two defeated dragons as a blue dragoness suddenly popped up next to Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey! Spyro, you're awke!"

Spyro jumped back a little, then looked over at the dragoness, "Siaria?"

She gave a big smile, "Long time, no see, eh?"

Spyro laughed, "What a great time for a reunion, isn't it?"

Siaria giggled, along with Cynder, "Come one, Cyrus said he had some stuff to tell you two." then she began walking to the black dragon in the center of the large room.

"Hm, wonder what it is." said Cynder as they followed Siaria.

The black dragon turned around to face the three, a large grin on his face, "Well well well, took you long enough to wake up!" laughed the dragon.

Spyro shook his head, "It seems you're not as quiet as before, Cyrus."

"Hell no, now that everything is much better. This is the normal me." said Cyrus as Siaria walked over next to him.

"Yeah, everything is much better now that we're in a war." said Spyro sarcasticaly.

Cyrus gave another large grin, "Exactly."

Spyro looked at him like he was crazy, "Uhh, you had something to tell us?"

"Oh, right! I have someone for you to meet."

Spyro and Cynder looked around, "I don't see anyone." said Cynder, confused.

Cyrus laughed, "He should be familiar to you, Cynder."

With that, a gray mist surrounded Cyrus, then removed it self from him, and created the form of a dragon. When the mist dispersed, there was an almost exact copy of Cyrus standing next to him. The difference between the new dragon and Cyrus was that the new one was totaly gray, with black wings, and his eyes were merely thin black slits for pupils.

Cynder gasped, "It's you! The person from the dream!"

The gray dragon gave a small smirk, "Heh, I told you he would explain everything."

Spyro looked over at Cynder, confused, "What are you talking about?"

The gray dragon laughed, "So, you still haven't told anyone yet, have you?"

Cynder was glad she had black scales, or else she would be bright red at the moment, "Anyway, this annoying guy next to me is one of the few people to actually cause some harm to Malefor." Spyro and Cynder both looked at the gray dragon in shock, "His name is Cyro, he is over one hundred years old, and fused to my mind and soul." concluded Cyrus.

"Well, that's cool!" said Spyro and Cynder at the same time.

Cyrus rubbed the back of his head, "Actually, it's kinda annoying, sharing a mind..."

Cyro laughed, "Yeah, I give him hell every day!"

Siaria rolled her eyes. Her right hand began to glow with a sof, white light, and then she smacked Cyro on the back of the head. Cyro fell forward a little bit, then eispersed into the gray mist again, which then enveloped Cyurs before disapearing.

"Thank you." said Cyrus, nuzzling Siaria.

Spyro and Cynder looked at eachother, then back at Cyrus and Siaria, who were making out, "GUYS!"

They instantly stopped and looked back at them, "Sorry." they both said Simultaneousely.

Spyro rolled his eyes, "Anyway, now we have something to show you."

"It's time you met the best of our fighting force." added Cynder

"Sounds fun." said Cyrus.

* * *

**Well then, as you can see, I am planning to make this one a little bit funnier. Okay, next chapter, all of the borrowed OCs make an apperance! The whole chapter is going to be introductions, but, don't worry, I'll make it funny!**

**Till next Time!  
Cyrus Black**


	2. Interesting Conversations

**YAY! Now for the Intros! This will be funny, definitely! So, I'll get you guys to the chapter! Oh, but, before I do, I will say that some of the jokes will probably only be recognizeable if you've read their stories, so, at the nd, I will give credit to the creators of the borrowed OCs that aren't mine.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Interesting conversations

* * *

Cyrus, Siaria, Spyro, and Cynder entered a very large room that was packed with tons of dragons, cheetahs, wolves, a few phoenixes, and many more creatures that decided to join their fight aginst Malefor.

Cyrus looked around the place, "Damn, we have a pretty huge army here. I mean, we even ha-does that dragon have bird wings?"

Spyro and Cynder looked over to a group of dragons that were talking to eachother, one of the dragons had white, shining, feathery wings, instead of the normal wings you would find on a dragon.

Spyro laughed, "Actually, she's one of the people we wanted you to meet." then he began walking over to her, "Sora! Hey, I want you to meet someone!"

The dragoness turned and saw the four heading her way, "Oh, hey Spyro! Cynder! Who're your friends?"

The dragoness was mostly light turquoise blue, with a cerulian blue underbelly, and short, striaght, light blue, horns. Her eyes were an aquamarine blue, and, of course, she had wings of whic you would expect an angel to have.

"This guy right here is Cyrus," started Spyro, pointing at Cyrus, who nodded, "and she is Siaria." Siaria smiled and waved her hand.

"Is your favorite color blue?" asked Cyrus suddenly.

"Um...yes?" responded Sora, confused.

Siaria rolled her eyes, "Just ignore him. he may be annoying sometimes..."

"Hey!"

"But he's actually very sweet." finished Siaria.

"Okay, so, what are you guys doing?" asked Sora.

"We were just showing Cyrus and Siaria all of the 'special' members of our team." answered Cynder.

"Oh, okay, have fun!"

Spyro and Cynder turned and began walking through the crowd, Siaria and Cyrus following closely, "So, who's next?" asked Siaria.

"Next is..." Spyro began searching the crowd, until he spotted a black dragoness away from the crowd, leaning against the wall, then pointed at her "Ah, her!"

As the group approached the, they could see that the dragoness had jet black scales, with icy blue wings and underbelly. Her tail was swaying back and forth slighty, a razor sharp scyth-like blade at the tip. When she noticed the four approaching, she leaned off the wall.

Cyrus stepped in front of Spyro before he could introduce him, "Hey! I'm Cyrus, this is the beautiful Siaria, and what's your name?"

"My name is Blackfrost." stated the dragoness.

Cyrus tilted his head to the side, "I thought you said we were seeing all of the special people, Spyro." started Cyrus as he turned and looked behind him at the others, "Why is she so special?" Cyrus suddenly felt himself blasted forward, golded fire surrounding his body, then hit the ground face first and rolled to a stop, "Ah, powerful golden fire, that's why." groaned Cyrus as he stood back to his feet, "A little contradictory isn't it?"

Blackfrost gave a dark smile, "That's not all I can do, either."

"Oh, really, what else can you do?" asked Cyrus.

"Well..." began Blackfrost.

"Okay, that's something for later, we have to go see the others!" interrupted Spyro as he grabbed Cyrus's wrist and pulled him along.

* * *

Later, Spyro and Cynder led Cyrus and Siaria to a section of the roof where two dragons were laying next to eachother, watching the sun sink into the ground.

One of the dragons heard them coming, so she stood and turned to face the four, "Oh, hey guys, what is it?"

The other dragon stood as well, just as Spyro began introducing, "Hey Synthie, Kain. I would like you to meet Cyrus and Siaria."

"Nice to meet you." said Synthie with a smile.

Synthie had black scales with a golden-yellow underbelly and wings. The wings had blades on the tips. There were three, white, horns atop her head, and had different-colored eyes. One was purple, the other, sappire-green.

"Wow, you have a strange resemblance to Spyro and Cynder." stated Siaria.

Synthie laughed, "Yeah, we were a little unnerved at first as well."

"Your eyes remind me of my wings..." mumbled Cyrus. Everyone looked over at him, which made him feel uncomfertable, "Uh, well, they do!"

Kain laughed slightly, "I guess you're right."

Kain had dark, midnight-blue scales, with maroon wings and underbelly. He has two white horns that stick out from the side of his head, which then curve upwards. The end of his tail is adorned with a maroon cone-shaped tip. His eyes are grey.

"Hehe, my eyes are cooler than yours caus' they glow." mumbled Cyrus, causing everyone to stare at him again, "...Stop doing that!"

"Wow, Cyrus really has changed a lot." whispered Cynder to Siaria.

Siaria laughed lightly, "Yeah, I know, but he's still as kind as ever."

"Well, you are really an..._interesting _ally." laughed Kain.

"Oh, you have no idea." responded Cyrus with a small smirk, leaving Kain and Synthie both with a look of confusion, "You'll find-out eventually." laughed Cyrus as he turned and began walking back to the stairs, "So, who's next?"

* * *

Spyro and Cynder led them to the training room, where multiple people were either sparring, or practicing on dummies. Cyrus stepped forward and began scanning the room, except his eyes were not their normal silver, instead, they were yellow, with thin black slits.

"Let me guess..." came the always sinister-sounding voice of Cyro, "we are looking for the guy that just demolished a training dummy with dark, flaming, claws?"

"Yeah, he's the one." answered Spyro as they began approaching the dragon indicated.

The dragon had black scales, with red eyes, and a crimson underbelly. His wings were also crimson. His tail had small, grey spikes at the tip, and he stood amidst many small, burning peices of burning straw and wood, flames dying-down around his body.

Cyrus stepped forward, once agin, before Spyro could talk (which was starting to get on his nerves), "So, have a fun time demolishing that training dummy?"

The dragon looked over, finaly noticing them, "Actually, it was a bit boring, I need something challenging."

"I'll do it!" yelled Cyrus before anyone could stop him.

The black and red dragon tilted his head to the side, "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is..." began Cyrus.

"His name is Cyrus," interrupted Spyro, "and she is Siaria."

Cyrus gave Spyro a quick glare, then looked back to the new dragon, "What's your name?"

"Ark." responded the new dragon curtly.

"Well then, Ark, I can clearly see why you are special, so I won't question it." stated Cyrus, "Which reminds me, why are Synthie and Kain special?"

"Well, both of them are yery skilled fighters, and can weild their elements with a lot of power." started Spyro.

"Plus, Synthie has the rare element of Fear." finished Cynder.

Cyrus shivered, "Whoa, glad I didn't do what I did with Blackfrost. Anyway, I'm seriouse about that fight, Ark, but not rigth now."

"Okay, on to the next person." said Spyro as they walked out of the training room.

* * *

The four dragons were on their way to the gardens, when a pink dragoness tackled Cyrus to the ground.

"OH MY GOD! I FINALLY FOUND YOU! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!"

Cyrus pushed the dark pink dragoness off of him, then was helped to his feet by Siaria.

"What the heck was that for!" shouted Cyrus.

Spyro and Cynder just sat and watched to see what would happen.

The pink dragoness looked at Cyrus like he had five heads, confusion in her ocean-blue eyes, "What? You don't remember be?" Cyrus shook her head, "Well then, this might help." the dragoness began walking closer to Cyrus, her tail and hips swinging in counter-unison, "Don't worry, I don't bite."

Siaria stepped in front of the new dragoness, her eyes filled with anger, "I don't know you you are, but back-off!"

The dragoness stepped back, surprised, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Cyrus cleared his throat, "Uh, Siaria, I'd like you to meet Rosa."

Siaria looked back at Cyrus, confused, "What? You know her?"

"Well, you know how i had to...you know... 'do things' for Malefor, before I met you guys?" Siaria nodded. Cyrus was glad he had black scales, or he would be beat red, "Well, she was the first thing I had to...uh-hum, well...'do.'"

Siaria looked back, once again, at the pink dragoness, "So, Cyrus tried to, kill you?"

Rosa placed her hands on her hips, "Yeah, but he let me live, secretly."

"How'd you know it was on purpose?" questioned Cyrus.

"You were'nt the first person to try to kill me, I was a princess back then." answered Rosa, "But now I have a question. Who is _she?"_

Cyrus opened his mout to answer, but Siaria beat him to it, "I am Cyrus's ma-er, girlfriend, Siaria."

Rosa looked down, dissapointed, "Oh...well then, we can still be friends right?" asked Rosa to both Cyrus and Siaria.

Cyrus and Siaria both smiled, "Of course!" they said at the same time.

Rosa gave a small smile, "Thanks...oh, I'll let you guys be on your way." with that being said, Rosa walked off, seeming to still be slightly sad.

"Alrighty then, that was nice." said Spyro.

"It was very cute." added Cynder.

"Shall we continue?" asked Cyrus.

* * *

Once the group had entered the gardens, Cyro appeared out of seeming no where, going crazy.

"Hey! That guy that was spying on our dreams last night is around here somewhere!" yelled Cyro as he started sniffing the air.

Everyone else just sat and watched Cyro, "Uh, Cyro, what are you talking about?" questioned Cyrus, confused.

Cyro turned his gaze to a nearby bush, then blasted it with lightning from his hands. Everyone yelled in surprise as the bush exploded and a black dragon came flying out of it, hitting the ground with a THWACK.

"CYRO! WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Cyrus as he ran at Cyro, but was pushed back when Cyro swiped his arm at him, a gust of wind bursting out.

Cyro ran over to black and dark blue dragon, then lifted him by his shoulders, "Who the hell do you think you are, sneaking around in..."

"*Snore...snore*"

"What the...? HE'S ASLEEP!?" roared Cyro as he dropped the dragon back to the ground.

The dragon had black scales with dark blue wing membrane and underbelly. Cyrus quickly grabbed Cyro's tail and sent millions upon millions of volts of electricity through him. Cyro then vanished into the grey smoke once more. Cyrus's whole body shook as he felt some of pain that Cyro did.

"Man, sharing a soul has it's down sides." said Cyrus as he examined the dragon that Cyro just fried, while listening to Cyro screaming at him in him mind, _'SHUT-UP CYRO!' _raored Cyrus in his mind.

Spyro and the others circled the still smoking dragon before them, "Uh, will he be okay?" asked Siaria.

Spyro started backing away slowly, and Cynder whispered to Siaria, "You might want to move away a bit."

Siaria silently followed, but Cyrus didn't notice, "I hope we didn't accidentaly kill one of our strongest allies...hey, where are you guys going?" Suddenly, the sleeping dragon awoke, his eyes shooting open and focusing on the first thing he saw: Cyrus. Lightining quickly began arcing around the body of the black and blue dragon, causing Cyrus to step back slightly. "Oh shit."

An instant later, Cyrus was launched about a mile into the sky with one blast of lightning. After sailing through the sky for a few more meters, Cyrus regained his balance and hovered in his spot, his wings flapping to keep him aloft. Meanwhile, the annoyed dragon stood up and looked over to Spyro, Cynder, and Siaria.

"Who blasted me?"

Spyro stepped forward, "Well, the person you just sent a mile into the sky didn't...sorta. Anyway, we came to find you so you could meet two of our old friends."

The dragon loosened up, "Oh, well, who are they?"

Siaria stepped forward, shaking a little, "Hi, I'm Siaria."

"Hello Siaria, I'm Deacon, and who's the other person you wanted me to meet?" Spyro, Cynder, and Siaria all pointed upwards, and Deacon looked up to see something black and sparking falling torward him, and gaining speed rapidly, "Oh."

Spyro created a sheild of Earyh moments before Cyrus collided with Deacon. After the trembling ended, Spyro removed the wall, then Cynder blew away the dust, to find a huge crater directly in front of them. When everyone peered into the crater, they saw Cyrus and Deacon shaking hands.

"Wow, we sure do have a lot in common." said Cyrus, then he noticed everyone starring at them, "Oh, we just told eachother everything that happened to us up to this moment."

"Well, you guys made-up fast." said Cynder as Cyrus and Deacon flew out of the crater.

"Well, I just promised Deacon that he could fry Cyro later, and everything was cool after that." laughed Cyrus as he landed, "Anyway, is there anyone else for us to meet?"

* * *

The next stop was actually in the sky. Spyro and Cynder explained that one of the next two people would be "different" than the rest. At first, Cyrus and Siaria didn't understand, until they saw who they meant.

"Aroura! Esgaloth! Could you land please!" yelled Spyro, his voice being thrown by the wind.

The four watched as the relatively large, sparkling-sublime green dragoness dove torward the ground, then spread her wings at the last second, and landed safely on the ground. Everyone elso followed siute. Once on the ground, Cyrus and Siaria were shocked to find a yound _human _boy hop off of the dragoness. The boy had dark, shoulder length, hair, and brown eyes.

"What's up?" asked the boy.

"Esgaloth, we were just showing our friends all of out best warroirs, which include you and Aroura." explained Spyro.

Esgaloth examined Cyrus and Siaria, but when he spotted Cyrus's tail, he shivered, "What? What's wrong with my tail?" asked Cyrus.

"Nothing, just a weird feeling...nevermind." said Esgaloth, "Well, what're your names then?"

"I'm Cyrus." said Cyrus with a salute-ish wave with two of his claws.

"And I'm Siaria." said Siaria with a bright smile.

_"Nice to meet you, Cyrus and Siaria." _came the voice of Aroura inside each of theor heads.

"Great, more voices in my head..." mumbled Cyrus, "Just what I need."

Everyone laughed from his remark, "How do you have Cyrus?" asked Cynder, "I thought you'd be used to Cyro by now."

"Yeah, but four voices in enough, five is begninning to get weird." responded Cyrus, awarding him with looks of confusion and fear from everyone else, "I-I'm kidding...it was a joke." Everyone continued to look at him like he was mental, "Okay, moving on!"

* * *

"How many more people left?" asked Siaria.

"Just two." responded Spyro.

Once they found their way back to the first room with hundreds of people in it, Spyro explained how they might be confused again about the next person.

"Okay, at first, you will probably be confused about this next person. I mean, even the Guardians were confused, so, just bear with us, okay?" explained Spyro.

"Okay." replied Cyrus and Siaria simultaniousely.

Spyro and Cynder were searching everywhere, walking round the entire room, but still couldn't find who they were looking for.

"Where is she?" said Spyro.

"Where's who?" came a feminine voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to see a young , light purple, dragoness with pink wings, and a swaying arrow-shaped tail blade standing behind them with a large smile. She had two straight horns on top of her head, and two smaller ones in between them.

"Actually, we were looking for you, Amethyst." said Cynder.

"Wow...another Purple Dragon." said Siaria, utterly shocked and awed.

"The name is very fitting, Amethyst." commented Cyrus.

"Thank you, but, who are you two anyway?"

"My name is Cyrus, nice to meet you." said Cyrus.

"My name is Siaria." added Siaria.

"Nice to meet you as well." said Amethyst with large smile, "So, what are you guys doing?"

"We were showing Cyrus and Siaria all of the best warriors, and we just need to find Slasher." explained Spyro.

At the mention of Slasher's name, Cyrus's eyes went wide, "Wait, did you say, 'Slasher?'"

"Yeah, why?" asked Spyro.

"Oh, gret, this will be interesting..." graoned Cyrus.

"Why's that?" asked Amethyst.

"You'll see, we just have to find him..."

"YOU!" shouted a voice from behind Cyrus.

"Oh great." mumbled Cyrus before being tackled to the ground, "Okay! Why am I always the one to take the hits!?" then he pushed the large black dragon off of him.

Okay, when I say "large," I don't mean his body, I mean everything else. His body is entirely black, except for his underbelly, which is silver. His wings and tail, though, are abnormally large for a dragon his size and age. Silver membrane streatch between black wing-fingers, and hit tail ends in a black and silver flame-like blade. His horns are straight, and his talons are silver. Oh his chest is a strange black insignia. One thing you should never do, is stare directly at his scales, for they seem to be _moving. _

"What are you doing here!" shouted the black dragon between clenched teeth.

"Slasher, long time no see, eh?" responded Cyrus, ignoring his question, "Okay, now, I know you're a little pissed about the incidents in the prison and all, but..."

"SORE!?" shouted Slasher, "You tortured me!"

Cyrus winced, images of bad memories flashing throuhg his head, "Listen, I could have made it a lot worse, I was _forced _to do everything."

"What is Slasher talking about?" whispered Spyro to Siaria.

"Yeah, tortured people? What is that about?" added Cynder.

Amethyst just leaned in to hear what was being said.

Siaria sighed, "Well, Cyrus had to do more than just be an assassin, he also had to be a Jail Cheif at a couple of Malefor's prisons." everyone looked appaled, "I know. When I found out he had to torture people as well...actually, that was the night I left, because _Charr _ruined everything!" Siaria re;ized she was yelling and calmed down, "Anyway, Cyrus just did what he had to do, unfortunately."

Everyone turned back to Cyrus and Slasher.

"Listen, Slasher, I did what I did because I had to, but if that's not a good enough reason for you..." Cyrus took a deep breath, "Atleast you can have satisfaction in the knowledge that karma came back to haunt me, and now my entire family is dead."

Slasher's eyes went wide, "What? How?"

"Malefor double-crossed me, so now I want some revenge." explained Cyrus, glaring at Slasher, "Happy?"

Slasher looked down, "Well, no...not really..."

"Okay then, now we're both on the same terms here." said Cyrus as he approached Slasher. Cyrus held out his hand, "Friends?"

Slasher eyed his hand suspiciousely, then sighed, "Well, I guess I'll give you one more chance." then took his hand.

"Good, now, if you don't mind, I'm a little sore from that lightning bolt." said Cyrus as he took his hand back, and began walking out of the room, Siaria following.

"By guys! See ya' later!" called Siaria as they exited the room.

"Well, we had some interesting conversations today, didn't we?" said Spyro, shuffling his wings and taking a deep breath.

* * *

**Phew, hadn't done one that long in a while. Anyway, here's the OC credz:**

**Sora: Luna345**

**Slasher and Amethyst: Slasher Dragon of Darkness**

**Deacon: undertaker99999**

**Synthie and Kain: NoOneToWorryAbout**

**Esgaloth and Aroura: Esgaloth**

**Ark: ArktonDartorix**

**Blackfrost: Cynderfrost**

**Oh, and everyone in that list up there, you just HAVE to go read their stories, they are great! Plus, you might understand some more of the jokes if there were any that confused you.**

**Next time, get to everone's, if not most people's, abilities, and, introduce some special characters...**

**"When do I come in?"**

**Artemis, you're not even in this story...you're in the one _after _the next one...which reminds me, if you haven't already, you should go check-out my other new story, which gives an inside look at my most interesting OC ever! Unfortunately, she's not going to be in this story, but in a later part in the SoS series. The story is, "Saviour of Shadows: Beginnings Artemis Blood."**

**Till next Time, I guess!  
Cy**


	3. Show Me Ya Moves!

**Yay! Another funny one! WOOHOO! Okay…calming down now.**

**Enjoy! (Oh, if you can tell me what the title of this chapter is a referance to, I'll give you...uh...I'll say congratz to you!...and you'll earn some points in a "thing" I'm going to do soon. Here's a hint: What do you get when you a Falcon takes a bath in fruit punch?)**

Chapter 2: "Show me ya moves!"

* * *

The next day, after some much needed rest from the battle two three days prior, Cyrus asked Spyro to gather the "special" team in the training room. Once everyone was there, they only saw Siaria waiting patiently for them.

"Well, where's Cyrus? I was asleep, so now I need Cyro to calm down." muttered Deacon as he rubbed his eyes drearily.

"Oh, Cyrus will be here in a moment." ansered Siaria, "But he asked me to tell one of you to stand in the center, while everyone else watched."

Everyone looked around at eachother, wondering who would volunteer, until Blackfrost spoke up.

"Meh, I'll do...whatever I'm supposed to do." said Blackfrost as she walked over to the center of the large room.

"Okay, just don't do anything destructive." warned Siaria before running over woth the rest.

Blackfrost looked back, confused, "What?"

Suddenly, a grey a dragon fell from rafters in the ceiling, and landed directly in front of Blackfrost, catching her by surprise, and yelled, "Boo." An instant later, Blackfrost was sent tumbling backwards by a gust of wind. When she stood back up, the grey dragon was smirking at her, "Sorry, but, you're just a little too slow."

Blackfrst rored in anger, launching several golded fire bombs at the annoying dragon. As the first of the bombs came withing a few feet of the gret dragon, he jumped backwards, the explosion barely reaching him, then continued to do so for the rest, until there were none left.

"Who are you?" asked Blackfrost.

"So, you're a 'fight now, ask questions later' kinda person?" mocked the dragon, causing Blackfrost to growl in anger, "Fine, no sense of humor...My name is Cyro, and I want you to SHOW ME YA' MOVES!" With that, Cyro flicked his tail at Blackfrost, sending an arc of lighning at her, which she dodged at the last second, "Mabey you're not slow after all..."

Cyro continued to flick bolt after bolt of lightining at Blackfrost, leavng scortch marks on the wall and ground where they missed. Blackfrost eventualy took to the air, rolling, diving, and flipping out of harms way.

"So this is...just a test!?" asked Blackfrost before diving to dodge another bolt of lightning.

Cyro ndded as he looked away for a second, "Yeah, uh-huh, and you're doin' okay at it."

Blackfrost saw this distraction, and imediately dove at Cyro, ungulfing her body in golden flames to create a Golden Comet Dash. Moments before impact, Cyro looked back over and whispered, "Good job." then dissapeared into the explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Cyro was gone, and Blackfrost was looking around confused, "It was _that _powerful..." she said, wondering where Cyro went.

Everyone else was also looking around the room for Cyro. Well, everyone except Deacon, who knew where Cyro was, and was sleeping. Siaria was giggling quietly to herself.

Cyrus then walking into the room, "What I miss?"

Blackfrost looked at, still slightly confused, "Uh, Cyrus, I think I blew-up your friend."

Cyro then walked out from behind Cyrus, waving, and with a big grin, "No, I'm right here."

Blackfrost stared at the nearly twin dragons in confusion, "But...you were, and then...okay! I'm confused!"

"Yeah, I think we all are." added Ark, everyone else nodding.

"Okay, everyone, as you know, his name is Cyro." explained Cyrus.

"Heh, that rhymed..." mumbled Cyro under his breath.

"And basically...he's my alternate personality." finished Cyrus, catching even more looks of confusion, "Alright, well, I won't explain the whole story, but, Malefor killed him about one hundred years ago, the Chronicler forced his soul to stay until he finished his 'job,' and now his soul is fused with mine, got it?" Everyone slowly nodded their heads, "Good, now who's next?"

Amethyt stepped forward as Blackfrost joined the others, "I'll go next!"

Cyro dissapeared as Cyrus walked to the center, "Alright, the _other, _purple dragon...ess."

Amethyst began with an ice spike, which Cyrus deflected with his tail-blade. Next, Amethyst charged at Cyrus, changing it into a fire dash at the last second to try and catch him off guard. An instant before impact, Cyrus rolled out of the way, he was still close enough to feel the heat, though.

"Nice trick!" Cyrus ended his roll in the the shadow of a tree outside, one of the windows, "Now see mine."

Amethyst shot an Earth bullet out of her maw, but before it could hit Cyrus, he _fell _into the floor, the stone colliding with the wall behind him. Amethyst was only confused for a moment before recovering.

"So, you can use the elemt of Shadow?" she yelled.

Spyro and Cynder smiled at eachother, as they knew what was happening.

"Nope, guess again." echoed Cyrus's voice as _five _Cyruses (?) rose out of the ground in the shadow of the tree.

Amethyst gave a double take, "Wh-what is this!?"

"And no smoke and mirrors too!" said all five clones at once, "Now that is something hard to do, well, unless you're me." Amethyst shot an ice spike that broke into five, smaller, peices, and went through the clones, breaking against the wall behind them, "Behind you."

Amethyst turned around and felt a blade pressed to her neck, "How?" she asked, facing the real Cyrus.

"I have a..._gift, _that allows me to create illusions from shadows." responded Cyrus as he lowered his tail, "But since you didn't know that, you were caught off guard, so, that means you did very well in this fght, even though you lost."

"Well, that's a good trick you have, Cyrus." said Amethyst as she walked over to the others.

"Okay, next?" called Cyrus.

"I'll go."

Everyone looked over to see Synthie stepping torward the center.

_'Hehe, a Fear user. Have fun Cyrus!' _laughed Cyro in Cyrus's head.

A large grin suddenly spread across Cyrus's face, "How about we do a two on two spar?" asked Cyrus, receiving many, loud, curses from Cyro.

Synthie stopped in her advance, "Yeah, sounds like a great idea!" she turned around and looked at Kain, "Wanna join?"

Kain instantly ran to her side, "Of course."

Cyro appeared from a cloud of grey mist, a look of annoyance and anger plastered on his face, as Kain and Synthie stood into a ready position.

"Remember, try not to hurt anyone too bad." reminded Cyrus, "That means you, Cyro."

"Shut up." responded Cyro, grumbling an inaudible swear afterwards.

"Ready?" asked Cyrus, ignoring Cyro.

"Ready." responded Synthie and Kain.

Before they could even finish saying "Ready," Cyro sent a bolt of lightning in between the two, unprepared, dragons. The bolt hit the ground between them, dissapeared for a moment, then sparked into an explosion, sending the two flying in opposite directions.

Cyrus gave Cyro a, "WHAT THE HELL!?" look, and Cyro just shrugged, giving an innocent look. While Cyrus still had his head turned, he heard a swish of air behind him, so he ducked. When he did, a chunk of non-pointy ice slammed directly into Cyro's face, sending him tumbling backwards, head over heels.

Cyrus had only two seconds to laugh before turning once more to deflect another ice chunk with his tail, "You recovered fast." complineted Cyrus while Kain blew s slow stream of ice-cold breath onto his front claws, "Oooo, nice idea." Once Kain had his claws and tail covered in a thing layer of ice, he charged.

At this time, Cyro ras up and running. Literally on the running part. He was rapidly jumping and rolling in every direction to keep away from the red distortions in the air that represented the Fear element.

"Plese use your inside voice!" mocked Cyro as he dodged another Fear attack.

Synthie paused for a moment to glare at Cyro, upened her mouth and unleashed two bursts of Fear in rapid succession. The second one was slighty right of the first. Cyro was unaware of the second wave, so he unkowingly rolled into it, stopping in his tracks.

Cyrus felt a shiver go down his spine as he barely dodged a slash from Kain's claws. The shiver wasn't from the cold, but from the vibes he was getting from his link with Cyro. Kain saw this and quickly flicked his tail out, grazing Cyrus's leg and causing him to fall to one knee.

"SHIT!" yelled Cyrus and Cyro at exactly the same time.

Cyro was shaking his head rapidly as the pulsating red glow around him began to fade, "N-nice t...t-trick." he said between clenched teeth.

"Thank you." responded Synthie before she lunged at Cyro.

_'Now here's one of my tricks.'_

Before Synthie could make contact, Cyro grabbed her wrists and roleld backwrads, placing his feet on her stomach. When Cyro's back hit the ground, he pushed Synthie away, sending her flying behind him.

Kain stared down at Cyrus, "Give up?"

Cyrus grinned as he recieved a telepathic message from Cyro, "Nah, how 'bout you?"

Kain looked at Cyrus in confusion as fell onto his back. Then, Kain looked up. He saw Synthie flying at him, her eyes wide. He did the same.

"Crap!" yelled Synthie and Kain just before colliding and tumbling to the ground.

Before they could stand, Cyrus and Cyro ran to them, then placed their tail blades near their heads. Synthie and Kain both had annoyed looks on their faces as they stood, defeated.

"Hey, don't be sad we beat you." started Cyrus, "We have a telepathic link too, so, we just caught you off-guard again."

"You two make a good team." complimented Synthie.

Cyrus opened his mouth to respond, but Cyro beat him to it, "And both of you are very resourceful."

Cyrus looked at Cyro as if he was on fire, "Well, that's new."

Cyro looked back in the same way, "What? I'm not evil you know."

Cyrus shrugged as Cyro dissapeared into his trademark grey mist, "Well, who's next?"

* * *

**The rest of the battles will be continued in the next chapter...wow, my ANs are usually longer.**


	4. Sweet Revenge

**Okay, second part of the sparring chapters. **

**Enjoy! (man, my ANs have been really short lately…)**

Chapter 3: Sweet Revenge

* * *

"I'll go next."

Sora stepped to the center of the room, acorss from Cyrus.

"So, Sora, what can you do?" asked Cyrus.

"Well, I'm not much of a fighter," replied Sora, "But, I have a few tricks."

"Well, I guess I'll get to see those, 'tricks.'"

_'This will be interesting.' _came Cyro's voice in Cyrus's mind.

_'What will?' _asked Cyrus, confused. Cyro didn't respond, '_Hmm, guess I'll find out.'_

"Ready?" asked Cyrus.

Sora nodded her head.

"Go!"

Cyrus began running at Sora, charging lightning around his right paw. Sora saw this and grabbed his arm, above the wrist, and stopped his attack.

"That's how you block that attack the right way." commented Cyrus.

Cyrus jerked his arm away from Sora's grasp, then jumpd back, "Thank you." replied Sora.

"Your turn." said Cyrus, standing ready for whatever comes next.

At first, nothing happened, then, small tendrils of light began to appear from between Sora's lips. Cyrus tensed his whole body to be prepared to dodge, but, instead of an attack, nothing but a bright flash appeared from Sora's maw. The flash didn't do any harm, but Cyrus was momentarily blinded, causing him to stumble backwards. After the flash dissapeared, Cyrus's sight was still slightly blurry, so he tried to hear Sora's claws on the ground, but he didn't hear anything.

_'Where'd she go!?' _yelled Cyrus to himself.

_'Beats me.' _responded Cyro.

Then, that's when he heard it. The flapping of wings and a woosh of air. Unfortunately, he heard it too late, and quickly felt a smack to the face from the end of Sora's tail, which sent him tumbling, backwards, to the ground.

After standing back up, his vision back to normal, he saw Sora land gently on the ground, her feathery wings folding, "Nice 'trick.' Very strategetic. Any other tricks?"

Sora thought for a moment, "Well, there's this."

Sora's wings shot open, simultaniousely fading to pitch black. When they were fully extended, smokey tenticles of Darkness shot out of them and flew directly torward Cyrus. Cyrus's eyes widened as he placed his wings and arms in front of his body, attempting to protect himself, but they had little effect. When the tenticles hit, Cyrus was sent tumbling backwards, bouncing a few times, until he hit the wall, where the tenticles exploded out, dissipating. Cyrus was left sitting with his back against the wall, dissoriented, and Sora, her wings back to normal, was smiling.

Cyrus shook is head, "Well then...is there more?"

"Just one more, but I'll save that for another time." answered Sora.

Cyrus stood up, a bit shakey, but okay none the less, "Alright, I think it's time for the next person."

Sora shrugged then walked back to the group, some of who were starring at her in amazment, "What, this is the 'Special' group, is it not?"

Deacon suddenly woke up, obviousely angry, "CYRO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

The grey mist began surrounding Cyrus's body, but this time, Cyrus lost control of his limbs, then was suddenly sent flying backwards, Cyro replacing him, "BRING IT!" roared Cyro.

Cyrus sat up then rubbed his head, "Well, I guess this s the next fight...Guys! Don't do anything devastating!"

Deacon ran directly at Cyro, and Cyro tensed up preparing himself for the attack.

_'I'll beat him right here, and now.' _thought Cyro.

Deacon suddenly stopped, a fet feet away from Cyro, then layed down on the ground, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

Cyro looked at his as if he was on fire, "Wh-what? What the hell is this!?"

Cyrus smiled, '_Glad I learned how to block thoughts from Cyro.'_

Cyro walked over to Deacon and poked him a few times with his foot, "Well...I guess I'll just blast him and get it over with."

Cyro jumped into the air above Deacon and began charging a huge amount of lightning in his maw. Cyro waited until he couldn't hold the energy any longer or else he would literally explode, then unleased what seemed to be an actual bolt of lightning that would come from a natural storm. When the bolt hit Deacon, the force of the impact slammed everyone in the room against the wall, sent Cyro flipping into the ceiling, and cracked the ground.

After recovering from the blast, Cyrus saw Cyro falling to the ground, "I told you not to do that!"

Cyro landed next to him and shrugged, "Oops. I forgot."

Of course, the attack kicked-up dirt and dust, so almost the entire room was conceled in a dusty fog. Cyrus was about to retort, but, he decided to move out of the way and watch the fireworks instead.

"Hey, where are you goin?" asked Cyro, noticing that Cyrus had flown away.

Cyro was about to follow, when suddenly, a powerful bolt of lightning sent him slamming into the wall. After the bolt ended, small arcs of lightning still sparked around Cyro's body for a few seconds, imparing movement slightly. As Cyro forced himself to stand, the dust was blown away by Cyrus, revelaing a grinning, and sparking, Deacon.

Cyro looked at him in amazment, "What...the...hell..."

"You only know half of what my element can do." answered Deacon, "Which is watch the dreams of others."

Cyro now stood completely up, "So what's the other half?"

"If I am hit by an elemental attack while asleep, I gain that element." replied Deacon, "Temporarily, though."

Cyro walked over to Dacon and glared at him, seeming as though he wanted to kill him, but then he suddenly burst out laughing, "HAHA! You are the most interesting person I've met. EVER! And trust me, that's saying something." Cyro then held out his hand, grinning "Truce?"

Deacon took his hand and shook. Of course, both of them decided to send tons of volts of lightning through eachother, so the moment they touched, they were sent flying into the walls on opposite sides. Cyro dissapeared when he hit, while Deacon just stood back up and shook it off, "Hey, now I don't have to walk back." mumbled Deacon.

After muttering incoherintly to himself, Cyrus shook his head and gave bright smile, "Okay! So who wants to go now?"

Slasher stepped forwrds, a determined look in his eyes, ready to win, "I'll go ne-"

"Nah, not right now." interrupted Cyrus, "But, I think you'll get to prove what you can do soon." Slasher looked at Cyrus, confused, but then shrugged, "Alright, I think we should..."

"OH MY GOD!" every turned to see none other than the annoying flying glow-stick himself: Sparx, "Everyone! Hi, nice to see you! But, unfortunately, this might be the LAST TIME I SEE YOU!"

Everyone continued to stare at Sparx, confused, "Um, what are you talking about, bro?" asked Spyro.

"I'm talking abou...do you hear that?"

Everyone quieted down and listened, but there was still this whistling noise.

"Could whoever's whistling please stop?" asked Cyrus.

Everyone looked around the room, "No one is whistling." responded Ark.

Everyone's eyes went wide in realization, "Hit the deck!" yelled Cyrus as he dove to the ground, everyone following his command.

Everyone hit the floor, their arms over their heads and their eyes screwed shut...but nothing happened.

"Hey, the noise is gone..." stated Sparx as he floated back into the air, "But then what happened to the army of Dreadwings that I saw?"

Just then, the ceiling blew apart, burrying everyone in rubble, and in flew the biggest, ugliest, and scarriest Dreadwing _ever, _and none other than Gual himself rode atop it. Multiple smaller dreadwings filed in behind him, each with an ape riding it, as Gual raored a command.

"Find the two targets! NOW!"

Every one of the apes hopped off their Dreadwings as they began searching the rubble.

_'Spells make life so much better.' _thought Gual as he watched a group of apes uncover n unconceouse blue dragoness with feathery angel wings. The apes were about to discard her, when Gual roared at them, "Wait! She could be of use as well! Take her too."

The apes nodded, then attatched a collar to her neck. the collar was dark purple, and had a black gem in the center that seemed to swallow the light around it. After throwing the dragoness into a cage that was carried in by a few dreadwings, the resumed their search.

_'One of my favorite spells is that which lets me block sound in small areas.' _laughed Gual as four apes walked over to the cage carrying just the two purple dragons he was looking for, "Good, now, let's go before we catch any attention."

Gual was about to spur his Dreadwing away, when two moans came from under the rubble a few feet away. Interested, Gual hopped off the Dreadwing and lifted some rubble with a spell. The rocks floated away with a dark green aura to reveal three black dragons, but one of them was unconceouse.

The two dragons with silver underbellies graoned and opened their eyes. After all of the blurryness left their vision, and Gual's hated face entered it, they sprang up to their feet, only to fall back down howling in pain after their bodies realised that they had been crushed and their legs broken.

Gual laughed at them, "Haha! You are lucky that I was told not to kill anyone, or you two would have been dead the moment you moved!" Gual staoped laughed and gave both of them a dark smile, "But, I was told nothing against doing this!"

Cyrus and Slasher glared at the large ape as a dark green glow surrounded their bodies and they floated into the air until they were eye to eye with Gual. Both of them looked behind Gaul to see the cage containing Spyro, Amethyst, and Sora being lifted into the air.

"Damn..." whispered both dragons.

Gual noticed where their gaze went, and only laughed more, "And the payback begins." Gual rasied his staff to his side, then swung it forward, the green gem on the end slamming violently into the side of Cyrus's head, "That is for my eyes!" roared Gual as he fell to the ground next to Cynder, only to float back up again, except barely conceouse and a gash on his cheek, " And this is just because you're dragons."

The gem flashed as both dragons were launched backwards, colliding with the wall and falling to the ground, broken. Gual laughed louder than ever before as he hopped back onto his Dreadwing and flew off with his prize, and the satisfaction of revenge.

_'Goddamnit Cyrus! You were beat so easily I'm ashamed to be fused to you soul!'_

After not hearing a response...

_'Umm, you're not going to argue? Cyrus...? Cyurs!?'_

_

* * *

_

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT!" Ark roared angrily as he slammed his head into the wall again and again. He stopped for a moment to look behind him and see the sad looks of his companions, three of whom were gone, and the two black dragons unconceouse on sick beds. Ark looked back at the wall blankly for a second, then, "**_DAMNIT!!!_**"

"Okay, Ark! We get it!" yelled Cynder as she stood and shook her head, "We all get it! Spyro, Amethyst, and Sora are gone, and Cyrus and Slasher had the crap beaten out of them!"

Siaria looked stepped away from Cyrus and Sasher, the glow on her hands dissapearing while Bianca continued to try and heal them, her eyes closed "Cynder..." whisperede Siaria calmly.

Everyone else watched Cynder begin to hyperventalate, extreamly sadded looks plasterd on their faces

"Gual just came in and _took _them!" continued Cynder, "He did it without any effort too!" added Cynder, beginning to laugh histericaly.

"Cynder." siad Siaria, louder than before as her eyes began to twitch.

"So now, the only person to ever care about me, a-and my best friends are freakin' GONE!" yelled Cynder.

"CYNDER!" roared Siaria as she grabbed Cynder's shoulder's and shook her, "Listen to me..."commanded Siara between clentched teeth, "You are not the only one to lose a friend. You are not the only one to have been hurt!"

Cynder glared back, but then softened her gaze when she saw that Siaria was on the verge of tears. Cynder sat down again, tearing-up herself, "I-I'm sorry..."

Siaria returned to her work on heaing Cyrus and Slasher. Everyone continued to stare blanky in a random direction, when Cyro fell from the ceiling.

"GUYS!?" yelled Cyro, "Why are you just standing around!?"

"Everyone jumped slighty at the sudden appearance of the grey Hybrid, "What the!? Where did you come from!?" asked Ark.

"I materialized just after Gual left, and followed his as far as I could before my bond with Cyrus prevented me from gping any farther!" replied Cyro quickly, "So I think I can guide you guys on where to go!"

Everyone imediatey jumper to their feet, looks of determination in their eyes, "Well, tell us!" shoutedf everyone at once.

* * *

**Oh-ho! That was a bit spontaneouse, wasn't it!? Heck, I actualy decided on this recently! Also, I am SOOOOO sorry for the long wait! I have just been REALLY busy with school, scouts, my parents...nevermind...anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible, okay? But, If it takes me a while, then, I am VERY sorry, truely I am. With that being said...I bid you a fare ado.**

**Cyrus**


	5. Deep in the Night

**Alright, after about a week of though (and a weekend of hell above water), I have come to terms with the problem, and am now feeling MUCH better!…well, except for the annoying fever I have at the moment, but, I'll get over that in a day or two. Anyway, I've kept you all waiting long enough, now to the ****Chapter **

**4: Deep in the Night**

**

* * *

**

Everyone was rested and ready to go in less then an hour. They all wanted to bring their friends back as soon as possible. Of course, Cyrus and Slasher couldn't come, because of their condition, which also meant that Siaria and Bianca stayed behind to attend to their medical needs. Fortunately, a few others had offered to come as well. After Flame, Ember, and Hunter found-out about what happened, they demanded that they help bring Spyro, Amethyst, and Sora back.

Cynder eyed Ember up and down. The two dragonesses had bad blood between eachother, and they still do, but Cynder knows when to take a good offer when it's given to you, "Alright, fine." answered Cynder, recieving a sigh of relief from Ember.

"Thank yo-" Began Ember, only to be cut-off by Cynder.

"But I still don't like you."

Ember smirked, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

The group was just about to take their leave, when two more dragons ran over to them and demanded to come.

The first was red and orange dragon that always wore a cocky expression, and had a very egotistical atitude to boot, "Hey, don't leave us out of the fight."

The next was a dragoness whose scales were a mixture of murkey green and yellow, with mismatched eyes: One yellow, the other green.

Cynder thought hard about allowing these two to come. The red dragon, Charr, was very rude, annoying, and she didn't like him at all, but he was a very powerful fighter. Then, there was Storm. She was a problem. Storm had a very strong hatered toward Siaria, and a very short temper, but, she, too, was a very skilled fighter. Cynder didn't know what to do, so she asked the others.

"Guys, should we let them come?" asked Cynder.

"I say we should." responded Synthie, " We should use all the help we can get."

"I agree." added Kain.

"Anyone else have something to say?" asked Cynder, looking to each person. Everyone shook their heads, "Alright then..." Cynder turned back to the two dragons, "You can come." they nodded and joined the group, "Alright, now, let's g-"

"Wait!"

Cynder stopped mid jump and turned to see Rosa running over to them, "What, what now!?" shouted Cynder, annoyed at all of the set-backs.

"I want to come as well!" demanded Rosa.

Cynder rubbed her eyes, not wanting to delay them any longer, "Fine, fine, let's just go."

Rosa smiled, "Thank you, I really want to teach that stinkin' monkey a lesson for hurting Cyrus."

"Alright, now, let's go!"

With that said, each dragon took flight, and Hunter just ran beneath them as they flew. Two black dragons watched as the group left throuh a nearby window, feeling very annoyed at he fact that they have to sit in sick beds while everyone else saves their friends.

"God this sucks." mumbled Cyrus, crossing his arms in a huff.

"You're telling me." replied Slasher.

"What are we gann do? Just sit here while our friends go on a dangerouse mission?" asked Cyrus.

"That's all we can do, Cy." answered Slasher.

"Well that's not fair!" Cyrus said sitting upright. As he did, a sharp pain shot through his side and chest, causing him to cringe, "AAAwooo!"

Bianca walked in, wondering what all the comotion was about, only to find Cyrus laying on the bed with his back arched and his face contorted in pain, "Idiot! I distictly told you not to make sudden movements!"

"Can't you work faster!?" asked Cyrus after recovering.

"Yes, but it takes a large toll on my body, same with Siaria."

Cyrus sighed, "I guess we do just have to sit here, then..."

"Yes, you do." with that, Bianca left the two dragons alone.

After a few minutes of silence, "Did I mention this sucks?" said Cyrus.

"Yes, you did." responded an annoyed Slasher between clenched teeth.

* * *

Sora's eyes slowly opened, but everything was in a blur. After blinking a few times, she could see clearly where she was, and she didn't like it. She was laying on the floor of some cage with Spyro and Amethyst, both of which were unconceouse, and they each had collars with dark gems in them, incuding herself. Upon further inspection of the cages, she could see that the same gems were imbeded on each pole. Sora then looked beyond the cage to see a campsite set up, with tents and a few bonfires with apes of multiple sizes hunddled around them. There were also Dreadwings snoozing around the campsite as well.

_'This is bad, this is very bad.' _thought Sora.

Sora stood and walked over to the bars of the cage and looked up to the sky to see the moons directly above her. She could try to escape, but she would definately be caught before she could get herself out, let alone Spyro and Amethyst. She attempted to summon the streangth to break the bars with Darkness, but every time she tried to release the energy, it would be drained from her, and into the dark gems.

Sora slumped down onto her haunches, her wings drooping, _'Bad just turned to worse.'_

_

* * *

_

Two dark shadows crepst silently through the halls in the night. No sound was heard, even though no one was awake to hear it if a sound was made. The shadows passed the study where the Guardinas held meetings, then continued through the training hall. After wandering around the halls for a few more minutes, they reached their destination. The health suite. The shadows began to creep, ever so slowly through the health suite, carefule not to arouse any of the patients, until they found the one they were looking for. They came to the end of the suite where two black dragons were resting peacefuly, or so it seemed.

One of the dragons had one eye open, ever so slightly, watching as the shadows crept over to him. The eye then closed completely, the dragon returning to sleep. The two shadows stood over the black dragon, examening him, until they each felt a clawed hand placed on their shoulders, the shadowy haze around them dispersing, revealing two more black dragons. The two dragons looked behind them and saw a grey dragon with glowing yellow eyes smirking at them. The grey dragon took his right claw hand and brought a claw to his mouth, telling them to be quiet. The grey dragon turned and silently walked out of the health suiet, the two black dragons following him. Once they reached the training hall, the grey dragon stopped and turned on the other two.

"Alright, what do you two want with Cyrus?" asked Cyro, very interested by the presance of these two new, yet strangely familiar, dragons.

The two dragons looked up to Cyro, the tallest one smirking and staring directly into his eyes, "Now tell me, who do we remind you of?"

Cyro examed the dragons. The one that addressed him was mostly black, with a white underbelly. He had two white horns on each side of his head that curved back and up slightly, then two smaller ones on top of his head that did the same. His wings were as black as the sky. The other dragon looked more or less the same, but slightly smaller. but there were two features about both dragons that unnerved Cyro. Their eyes were a misty silver, and their tails ended in a lightning-shaped silver blade.

Cyro's eyes widend, "But, he thou...I thought...we thought you were dead!"

The smaller one took a step forward, and spoke, his voice small and raspy, "Please, all we want is Cyrus."

Cyro narrowed his eyes, "I know what you two want, I won't hesitate to harm you, or even kill you, if i must, to stop you, even though Cyrus will hate me forever after." The smaller one suddenly charged, unsheathing a small blade that he had hidden. Cyro closed his eyes and shook his head, parrying his attacks, "It seems his entire family was meant to be assassins..." mumbled Cyro as he deflected another strike, except this time, as his attacker's arm flicked up from the blow, Cyro wrapped his tail around his arm. The black dragon's eyes widdend as he was easily flung over Cyro's head, then knockewd unconceouse against the wall.

"Now for the real fight." said the taller black dragon.

Before the figth began, Cyro held out his hand, "Wait, I have but one question for you."

The dragon stopped, "Fine."

"You are as close to a brother I have, so, I don't want to harm you." began Cyro, "So, if you end your stupid grudge you have on Cyrus, for whatever reason it may be, you two can become a family again."

The black dragon closed his eyes and chuckeld, "He abandoned us, left us to die. Those many months ago, I really did think I was doomed, but, the Dark Master saw promise in me, even in my unhatched brother, so, he made me an offer. I could live and have all the power I wanted, or I could die like the rest of my family."

"You took the offer."

"Ofcourse I took the offer!" shouted the dragon.

"You stupid weakling!" retorted Cyro.

"What did you say!?"

"By taking that offer you betrayed your family, you betrayed your entire race!" shouted Cyro, "So now, you are no longer _our _brother."

"I don't want to be your brother." said the dragon darkly.

Cyro suddenly kicked off charging at him with a surprising amount of speed. Before the dragon even knew what was happening, a strong fist collided with his face, then a painful blow to his chest from the blunt end of Cyro's tail, and finally, a bone-shattering uppercut to his jaw to end it. The black dragon fell to the ground unconceouse and with a few broken teeth, Cyro standing above him, frowing, and with a barely noticible silver glow dissapearing from around his body.

Cyro dragged the two dragons to the health suite and set them on beds, and was about to leave, when the smaller dragon was suddenly surrounded in dim flash of light. When it dissapeared, there was a hatchling laying in his place, about a year old.

Cyro shook his head, "I'm not sure if Cyrus will be glad, or isheartened to be reunited with these two." Cyro then dissapeared into his grey mist, returning to his "home" in Cyrus's mind.

* * *

Sora sat in the cage, trying to think of a way to escape with Spyro and Amethyst, who still had not woken up, when suddenly, something tapped one of the poles on her cage lightly. When she turned and looked, she saw another dragon staring at her. This dragon was a dark orange color, with a brigth orange underbelly. There were markings of what seemed like flames that ringed around each leg and arm, his neck, and the base of his tail that were the color of ocean water. His tail ended in a round, flat red blade, with an orange tear-drop flame design on it. His eyes were a dark green, and his wing membrane was the same color. When Sora looked into hsi eyes, it seemed as though this dragon knew what she was thinking. Finally, the dragon only had two horns, that each came out at the top of his head, then angled down to the sides of his head, and finaly curved back and up. Each horn was black. The dragon seemed to be slightly bigger than herself.

"Hello, Sora, I think I can help you and your friends." said the dragon.

Sora blinked several times, trying to make sure that this dragon was real.

"Would you stop blinking like like, I am real, I can assure you." said the dragon calmly.

"Who are you?" asked Sora quietly, so no one would hear her.

"That is not important, right now, you just have to escape."

"What? How?"

"There is a very loose pole over there," answered the dragon, pointing to one of the poles on the far side of the cage, "Use that."

SOra looked behind her at the pole, "But, what about my friends?"

"You just have to worry about escaping, so you can tell others how to get here."

"What about you?" asked Sora as she turned back around, only to find that the dragon was gone, "...That was odd..."

Sora walked over to the pole that the mysteriouse dragon had indicated, and, to her surprise, it actualy, moved. Sora pushed the pole out of her way so she could squeeze through. Once though, she gave Spyro and Amethyst one more look, whispering, "I'll be back with help." then snuck off into the night. Sora was careful as to not make any noise, while she snuck out of camp. She couldn't fly, or she would be seen. After walking a few yards into the forest and out of the clearing the camp was, she crouched to the ground in preparation to fly, but, just before leaping into the air, she was tackled to the ground by someone. As Sora struggedl to figth against the attacker, she caught a pair of dark green eyes. Sora quickler found herself pinned to the ground completely by the stranger, and could only see his eyes.

Sora suddenly felt something come over her body, she felt very tired, and her body felt weak. Sora's eyes started to close as a light came up behind her attack from a torch, revealing a dark oranage dragon with wings to match his eyes, then she was asleep.

the orange dragon stood up, turning to face the patrol ape that was approaching him, "Hey, what are you doin!'" shouted the ape.

"I only caught this one trying to escape." replied the dragon calmly, motioning his hand to Sora.

"Ah, good job." said the ape as he picked-up Sora, "You know, most apes don't like workin' wi' dragons, but, I fin' em pretty good allies."

"Why, thank you, and I find apes to be great warriors." replied the dragon as he followed the ape back to camp, a small mile across his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cynder and the rest of the recue party were camping about a mile away. They were all conversing on how to rescue their friends, when Hunter ran into the campsite with Sparx on his head.

"Any news, Hunter?" asked Cynder.

"Yes, they are held in a large cage about a mile to the east. I saw Sora escaping, but she was stopped by another dragon then retured to the cage."

"yeah, it's all true!" added Sparx.

Cynder sighed, sitting on her haunches, "Another one to betray us..."

Storm walked over to Cynder and rested her paw on her shoulder, causing Cynder to tense-up slightly, "Cynder, me and you need to talk, now." ordered Storm darkly.

Cynder looked at Storm suspiciousely, but nooded her head and followed her to the edge of the camp, "What is it?"

"You know about my 'problem' with Siaria, correct?" asked Storm.

Cynder nodded her head, not rreally liking where this was going.

"Well, it seems that, after some study of my reasons for hating her, I realized th error of my ways." said Storm.

Cynder looked at her skepticly, "How do I know you're not lying just to get me off your back?"

Storm looked at the ground, "I know that you shouldn't really trust me, but, please, I'm just trying to make friends finally."

Cynder softened her gaze, "Fine, I'll believe you. Friends?"

Storm looked back up, her expression brightening-up, "friends."

Cynder nodded and walked bak to the camp, and Storm wactehd her go, thinking, _'I am so lying.'_

As Cynder laid down to go sleep, she opened one eye and looked at Storm, thinking, _'I so don't trust her still.'_

_

* * *

_

**Well, there you go, the rescue will be next chapter, and, can any of you guess who those two black dragons were that were after Cyrus? I think it's pretty obviouse, but, hey, i wrote it, so, it might not be. Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait on this one!**

**Cy**


	6. Luna's Fury

**HELLO PEOPLES! Have ya heard about my new Sparring fic, yet? Well, I've decided to turn it into a Request Compilation! Go to my profile and check-out "Black Cyrus Presents:Reader's Request Spar Matches." Cyrus and Cyro get to beat eachother around in the second chap lol. ^-^ **

**Anyway, ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 5: Luna's Fury

* * *

This was it. It was time to attack. Cynder had Hunter silently take-out the patroling apes at the camp with his arrows, then Sparx flew around to scout the area and the average size of the ape's force. Mabey Sparx wasn't just an annoying flying glowstick after all. Sparx reported seeing a atleast twenty apes of varying sizes, twenty three Dreadwings, and Gual himself. Ofcourse Cynder was sure they could handle the apes and dreadwings fairly easily, but Gual...he was a problem. So, she came-up with a plan.

First Hunter would begin the attack by picking-off as many as possible with his arrows before they can mobilize. Next, Cynder Ark and Blackfrost would begin attacking the apes as they scatter about. Finally, once the apes think they know what their doing, everyone else will join the fight, hopefuly having a big enough advantage to end it quickly. After she reviewed the plan with everyone multiple times, they scattered around the edges of the camp, and Hunter found a nearby tall tree to get a good aim of all of the apes.

Cynder waited for Hunter to begin, crouched in the bush. She could see Ember across from her through a hole in the bushes, and she was scared out of her mind. Ember was looking around nervousely, her tail twitching randomly, and a worried expression in her eyes. Cynder had to try hard to stop herself from laughing. Suddenly, a woosh of air and a thud. Hunter started. Cynder heard a nearby ape take a breath, preparing to yell, but it was cut off to a quiet gurgle with another woosh of air. Hunter was taking-out as many as possible before anyone would notice.

Two quick wooshes and two thuds. The plan was working perfectly. But that's where it all went down hill. Cynder saw something creeping-up behind Ember, and since Ember was too preoccupied looking through the bush, she didn't notice. Hunter wouldn't be able to see through the bush, either!

_'Shit! What do I do!? If I save her, I'll ruin the plan and put everyone at risk!' _a sword flashed above Ember's head. Cynder closed her eyes tightly, thinking, _'God I can't believe I'm about to help that priss!'_

Cynder charged out of the bush and made a dead run for Ember, whose eyes were staring at her in shock and surprise. She heard many yells as apes saw her, but most of which were cut-off shortly with a gurgle. Cynder dove into the bush above Ember, and tackled a surprised ape to the ground, while simultaneousely stabbing it through the gut with her tail-blade. When Cynder turned around, she saw Ember frozen in her spot, her eyes wide in surprise, and apes starting to surround the bush. Cynder turned totally around, only to have something slam hard into the back of her head. As Cynder fell to the ground, she saw Ember scream in fear, and a net thrown around her. Cynder tried to drag herself away, but she was suddenly thrown into the middle of the camp by her tail. When she landed in the clearing, she could see her Ark being forced to the ground by a group of apes, as well as Deacon and Blackfrost. She turned her head to see Hunter already trapped under a net, and Synthie losing a fight with another group of apes and an unconceouse Kain beside her. Esgaloth was already tied up as well, his sword on the ground a few feet away, and Aroura was pinned to the ground with rope.

But, where was Storm, Charr, Flame, and Rosa?

Cynder didn't have a chance to find-out, because something tall stepped in over her, blocking the sun. A green gem flashed quickly and she suddenly felt a sharp pain surge through her body, and finally...black

* * *

"No! Stop it!"

Sora shook the bars of her cage, crying, as she watched her friends defeated one by one. She stopped for a moment to look back up, and saw Gual standing above Cynder, a large grin on his face.

"No. No! Leave her alone!" roared Sora, but to no avail.

Gual quickly swung his staff down upon Cynder's body, a green arc of energy surging through her.

Sora's eyes went wide, as she stepped back, sobbing uncontrolably, "Please, help me...help them!"

**_'As you wish, child.'_**

Sora stopped sobbing and looked back up, her arms falling to her side. Her eyes were now a menacing yellow, instead of their usual blue. Sora's wings shot open, changing from white to a very dark purple, and black streaks formed along her sides and back.

Sora's lips curled into a wicked smile, "I finally get to have some fun."

Sora took one step forward, a barely noticible wave of black energy surging from where her foot touched the ground and destroying the cage around her completely. Sora looked around the camp, finding every single ape. After doing so, she smiled and held her hand out in front of her, her eyes closed and her lips curved into a sneer. Sora suddenly snapped her eyes open, her wings shooting outward and her palms opening. A Wave of darkness errupted from Sora and engulfed the entire camp. Many muffled screams were heard, but each was cut short abruptly with a sickening grugle.

When the darkness finally dispersed, there were absolutely no dreadwings or apes left, besides Gual, and all of Sora's companions were unconceouse on the ground. Sora sneered when she saw Gual struggling to his feet, using his large staff for support, and began walking calmly over to him. When Gual noticed her, he attemtped to swing his staff at her, but only accomplished in falling to the ground.

"You are not the gragon we captured." growled Gual.

Sora closed her eyes and laughed, clapping, "Congratulations! You are very perceptive!" laughed Sora sarcasticaly.

"Who are you? You seem to be one created from darkness." asked Gual as he attepmted to stand again.

"Well, you can call me, Luna." responded Sora...er, Luna, "And go tell your master, that he just made an a bad mistake in making me an enemy."

With that said, Luna turned around and swiped her tail quickly behind her, a strng gust of wind swirling around Gual and lifting him into the air, which then threw him far away over the trees. Once he was gone, Sora collapsed to the ground and her wings changed back to normal.

* * *

"Tell me what you are hiding from me no, Cyro!"

Cyrus yelled at...a wall? He had been yelling at a wall for a few minutes now, and every time someone walked by him, they would ask him if he was on medication, and he would respond with, "NO! I'M NOT MENTAL! I'M JUST ARGUING WITH SOMEONE!" which would make people run in fear.

"I'm not hiding anything, damnit!" responded Cyrus, to himself.

"I mean, tell me now, or I'll...I'll...uh......You'll what?"

Finally, Slasher cut into Cyrus's argument, "Seriousely! If you guys are going to argue, I'd prefer if you would not make it seem like your arguing with yourself!"

Cyrus looked down, a grey mist separating itself from him and forming Cyro off to the side, "Sorry..." responded both of them at once.

"Thank you!" Slasher then laid down to get some rest.

"Cyro, please, just tell me what you're hiding." pleaded Cyrus.

Cyro sighed, "Listen, I will not tell you, but you will find-out eventually, okay?"

Cyrus rolled his eyes and shrugged hus shoulders, "Fine..."

Suddenly, Siaria ran in, "Guys! They're back! And they brought Sora, Spyro and Amethyst back!"

Slasher bolted upright and Cyrus and Cyro's eyes went wide, all of them yelling, "FINALY!"

All four of them ran to the main entrance to see all all of their friends smiling and okay. Cynder, especially, since she was stuck to Spyro like glue. WHen Amethyst saw Slasher she ran over to him and started nuzzling him. Sora, though, seemed a little nervouse, but Cyro was the only one to notice, he didn't say anything about it though. Cyrus was busy giving Ark a high five, when he realised something.

"Wait a second, you seem to be missing four people." stated Cyrus.

Everyone imediately stopped what they were doing and counted their group.

"...We forgot about Flame, Storm, Charr and Rosa!" yelled Cynder, "After we woke up to find everyone safe, we tottaly forgot about them in the excitement!" Cynder slapped herself in the face, "Damnit! How could have screwed-up like this!?"

SPyro placed his hand on her shoulder, "Cynder, don't worry, we'll find them."

"It wasn't just your fault, Cynder, we all forgot about them." said Synthie as she looked down.

Everyone looked down at the ground, the mood ruined, but then someone spoke up, "I believe I know where they are."

Everyone looked back up at the voice to see a a dark orange dragon with a light orange underbelly, and had blue flame-like symbols ringing hi arms, legs, neck, and the base of his tail. His tail ended in a flat, red, tear-drop flame-shaped blade. His eyes were a dark green, and so was his wing membrane.

Sora's eyes widened in recognition, "Hey! I know you! You were the one that let me escape!" then she thought about it more, "And you're the one that captured me...again? Wait, what?"

The dragon laughed as everyone started giving him suspiciouse looks, "I only did that to gain those stupid apes' trust, and it workewd like a charm."

"What do you mean?" asked Blackfrost.

"Well, for example, I have the information that will tell you where your four missing friends are."

Everyone's eyes widened, "Where are they!" demanded Cynder angrily.

The dragon aughed again, "All of you don't have any patients...first, let me introduce myself. My name is Prometheus. If you need information, I'll have it, or I'll get it."

"Okay, now, where are ot our firneds, Prometheus?" asked Cyro calmly.

"Well, two of them aren't your firneds." began Prometheus.

"What are you talking about?" asled Amethyst.

"Well, that dragon, Charr, has been following the Dark Master for months now. He's the reason your surprise attack turned into a trap."

Many gasped, but a few shrugged and said, "Well, I can't say I didn't see that coming..."

"And that dragoness, Storm...I'm not exactly sure of her motives, but she is working with Charr." finished Prometheus.

Cynder roared in anger and slammed her fist into the wall, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted them!"

"Where is Flame!" demanded Ember.

"And Rosa too." added Cyrus.

"Well, if I'm correct, they are at the no-longer-secret base that Gual has been using." answered Prometheus, "Along with the other two."

"So, you know where it is?" asked Spyro.

Prometheus smiled, "Of course."

* * *

**Heh, after they finished one rescue mission, they find-out that they need to go on another one! Lol, sucks for them. Anyway, what does everyone think of Prometheus? I quite like him actually. Does anyone think he can be trusted? I mean, he did say that he's a specialist at finding information for others, so, you know, he could be leading them into a trap. Anyway, after I post this chapter, I'll be updating my profile, BIG TIME. It hasne't had a good update in a LONG TIME, so, you know, I figured I'd update it!**

**Well, Till next time!**

**Cy**


	7. Consolance

**Okayyy…hmm…can't think of anything relevant to say at the moment, soooo…**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Consolance

* * *

Cynder went to go clear her head on a littel trip around the area, alone. Spyro insisted on coming but, she declined him, and told him to keep an eye on Prometheus and the others. She thought that the little flight would clear her head, but it only seemed to make things worse. Where ever she went, she only saw destruction or death. Few villages were left in tact from the many battles that had taken place, and medical tenets were set up practically everywhere with many dragons running in and out of them frantically, either to find loved ones, or to treat the injured.

Cynder decided to stop and take a break from flying before heading back, mabey even try to help with...whatever needed help. Almost immediately after she landed, something small plowed into her leg, then fell to the ground with an "oof." Of course, Cynder, being about twice it's size, didn't even budge. When she looked down to see what it was, it was already up and running, heading for a small tent which seemed to be a makeshift house. Cynder couldn't really see what it was because of a dark blue cloak that flowed behind and was _much _to big for the little thing, but she _could _hear sobbing. After watching it dissapeare inside the tent, she noticed laughter coming from behind her, and when she turned around, she saw a small group of young panthers laughing and pointing at the tent that the small creature just ran into.

Cynder put two and two together and realized what had happened. With a sigh, Cynder looked at the ground, saddened by the fact that, even in the midsts of war, people feel the need to be cruel to others, just for amusement. This war had taken many lives and destroyed many homes. The worst part was that there was no sign of an end to this war, except if Spyro were to defeat Malefor now. Unfortunately, though Spyro may be a purple dragon with immense power, so is Malefor. The only chance Spyro has is to deat him as soon as possible, so Malefor can't regain too much of his strength when he finally finds his way out of the prison of his. Cynder had a bad feeling that that would happen soon.

Cynder shook her head, realizing that she should probably start heading back before Spyro gets worried, so, she spread her wings, then jumped into the air, quickly taking flight and heading home.

* * *

Siaria walked along the ends of each bed in the infermary, quicjly inspecting each one to see if they were in good condition. She was at the end when she noticed something odd about one of the dragons, but she couldn't quite place her claw on what it was. With closer examenation, she realised that this dragon look very much like Cyrus. So much so, that, she probably would have mistaken him for Cyrus at first glance. She walked over beside the bed the dragon was laying on and started to lean in closer to the dragon, when suddenly, it's eyes shot open. Siaria was about to jump back, but the dragon's arm shot out and grabbed her throat, forcing her to the ground.

"Where...is...he?" demanded the gragon angrily from between it's teeth.

Siaria tried to answer, but was unable to due to the painfuly increasing preassure the dragon was putting on her throat, so she was only able to releaase a gasp.

The dragon began pressing harder, "Answer me!" he shouted.

Siara was struggling to try and remove the dragon's paw from her throat, but she her vision was starting to blur and her head began to hurt from lack of oxygen. Siaria was about to black-out when the dragon's paw suddenly released her throat and she took a loud, pent in, gasp of air. When she looked over, she saw Cyrus grinning at her and pinning the other dragon on its face with one of it's hands behind it's back.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Siaria rubbed her throat, shaking her head slowly, "Yeah...I'm fine...but, is it just me, or does he look an aweful lot like you?"

Cyrus frowned and looked down at the dragon before him, and actually thought it was Cyro for a second, but then he realized that the dragon was black, instead of grey. Cyrus released the dragon and stood up, crossing his arms, "Who are you and why were you attacking Siaria?" demanded Cyrus.

The dragon slowly stood, shaking his head, "You honestly don't recognize me?..._Brother?"_

The moment the dragon opened it's silver eyes, Cyrus saw an image of his scarred little brother tied-up and cowering behind his sister, and the bodies of his dead parents before them. After shaking his head, Cyrus examened the dragon more closely, and saw that he truely was, his long thought dead, brother.

"Oh my god...Chris!?" shoited Cyrus, "But, but I thought you were dead! I thought you were all dead!"

Chris closed his eyes and clenched his fist, "I thought I was dead too, especially after you left me to die." responded Chris colcly.

Cyrus looked agahst, as well as Siaria, "But...I-I saw them...murdered...and sis, she...but how?"

"Master saw potential in me, he even saw potential in our un-hatched brother!" shouted Chris, pointing to the sleeping baby dragon in the bed next to them.

Cyrus looked over the tiny dragon, a sad expression all over his face, "You joined him? Why?"

"Because he _didn't _abandon us! HE PROMISED US POWER!" laughed Chris.

Cyrus closed his eyes and looked down, listening to the mad laughter of his-so called brother. Out of pure rage, Cyrus suddenly struck out his fist and kocked Chris to the ground with a strong blow to his snout. Once he was down, Cyrus pointed his claw at him, and said in a dark, venomouse, voice, "How...dare...you...how dare you betray our family, betray our race."

Cyrus bent down and lifted Chris back to his feet, "You are no longer my brother."

Chris flinched, expecting to be hit again, but recieved nothing. When he looked back to Cyrus, he saw him walking away, Siaria by his side and an arm on his shoulder. What he didn't see was Cyrus's blank expression, and the tears sliding down his cheeck. Chris fell to his kneese, realising what he had really done. He looked at the ground, an expression of total shock and realiziation in his eyes. Chris suddenly looked up and roared loudly. He roared out of saddness, anger, and grief, and he continued to raor for minutes before stopping and falling completely to the ground.

* * *

Once Cyrus and Siaria were in their room, Cyrus stormed over to the bed and punched it with all of his might, roaring in anger. Siaria watched him with a saddened expression, not knowing what she should do.

"Why me?" asked Cyrus, "My whole life has been crap! Whay me!?" Cyrus suddenly whirled around tossed one of the pillows at the wall, while aslo blasting it with lightning, scorching it to dust instantly.

Siaria was totally shocked by this. Cyrus never acted like this, he ws always so calm and level-headed, even if someone tried to kill him. Siaria began to approach him, concerned, while h had his back to her and breathing heavily.

"Cyrus..." said Siaria quietly, "It will be okay."

Siaria placed her hand on his shoulder, which seemed to calm him down significantly, so she sat on the bed, and Cyrus followed.

"But why me?" asked Cyrus once more.

Siaria grabbed his head with both of her paws and made him look at her, "Cyrus, this is not you. Whoever this is, I don't like." Siaria said firmly, "So, please, just stop dwelling about what happened, we've all been through a lot, so you have to just look ahead to the future."

Siaria bit her lip, thinking that that was the worst speach she had ever heard, but, Cyrus seemd to accept it none the less, as his expression softened a bit and his body untensed, "Yeah, you're right...I have to calm down..." Siaria started to smile, "but still...the way all of this is going, I'm going to end up losing everything I care for...even you."

An annoyed looked replaced the smile on Siaria's face, and she quickly pushed Cyrus onto his back then rested on top of him, pinning him down, "Cyrus...if you really feel that way, then make love to me right now, so that if the worst does happen, then atleast you didn't miss this."

Cyrus stared wide-eyed into Siaria's eyes for what seemed like minutes, when he finally said, "Who are you and what have you done with Siaria?"

Saria frowned, "What? What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that you've never been so..._assertive _before." started Cyrus.

"Oh...I'm sorry, it's just, I didn't like seeing you so down..."

Siaria started to get up by Cyrus quickly wrapped his arm around her wait and pulled her close to him, "But that doesn't mean I like it."

Siaria was nose-to-nose with Cyrus, staring lovingly into his silver eyes, and he stared back. She couldn't believe that she was the one who insisted upon doing this, but, she was glad she did.

Siaria quickly sat up, "Wait, what about Cyro?"

Cyrus laughed, "Don't worry, he's off with Ark tearing dummie to shreds, and I've got him blocked, so, we are totally alone."

Siaria smiled, glad that Cyro wasn't around to ruin the moment, and wishing that Sparx doesn't suddenly fly in, because he seems to do that at the wrong times. Cyrus suddenly rolled Siaria on to her back, so that he was on top now.

"I love you." whispered Siaria as Cyrus leaned down to her muzzle.

"I love you too."

* * *

Spyro was wandering around, bored and nervouse. Since Cynder wasn't back yet, he was scared something might have happened to her, but at the same time, he also knew that she could handle herself. Also, everyone else was busy either training, or off with someone else. The only two people he hadn't seen yet, were Cyrus and Siaria. When Spyro asked Cyro, who was training on dummies, he said that he had no clue where he was, so Spyro decided to just wander around until he found him. He'd been doing so for about two hours.

"GAH! Where are they?" yelled Spyro to no one in particular. Then he thought about where they would be some more, "Mabey they're in their room?" he thought as he rounded a corner to the hallway that Cyrus and Siaria's room was in. Spyro walked down the hall until he reached their door, and was about to open it, but then thought about it some more, "Wait...why would they be in their room now? It's the middle of the day still." Spyro turned and left, "Yeah, they definately aren't in there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cyro was about to blow a wooden dummie to nits with a burst of lightning, when suddenly something shot through him mind, causing him to stumble and to fall face firt into the dummy. Ark saw this and began to laugh at him.

"Walk much, dumbass?" he said.

Cyro sat up, a bewhildered look on his face, and responded with, "That lucky son of a bitch! I died before I had the chance to do that!"

Ark looked at Cyro like he was on fire, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Cyro realised that he just said that out loud, "Umm...nothing, just go back to demolishing those dummies." After Ark shrugged and turned away, Cyro looked up, and closed his eyes, thinking, _'God Percy, even after one hundred years I'm stilled pissed about not having our chance.'_

* * *

**Meh, I'm not exactly the best when it comes to romance, but...anyway, to all of those wanting a lemon, NO! There will NOT be a lemon. Well...probably not, anyway. Mabey some other time. But, anyway, I just set things in motion for the entire series...I introduced two important characters (sorta) to come later in the series. Anyway, please review.**

**Cy**


	8. The Plan Has Begun

**So, how'd you like the last chapter? Well, I myself, can tell that it needs a little work, but, hey, that's what REVIWES ARE FOR! I'm tired of people flamming and getting flammed, or people just practiccally spamming the reviews with useless, or meaningless crap. And before any one asks…No, nothing happened…I just kinda thought of it. Also, I realise that some people don't read my A/Ns anyway, soooooo…I'll shut-up now. Oh, but, one more thing. On the A/N at the end of the last chapter, I said I introduced (sorta) two important characters to come. Can anyone guess who they were? One of them is reletively easy, but the other…you'll have to do a little research around the site to figure it out.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long A/N, but I haven't done a good one in a while so…**

**ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 8: The Plan Has Begun

* * *

Meanwhile, two very unhappy dragons were carrying two unconceouse dragons through the air. They were heading toward a dark Castle in the distance.

"Glad you decided to...tag along, Storm." sputtered Charr between clenched teeth, "I didn't want to hurt you."

Storm grimaced, annoyed that Charr actually tried to start a conversation, considering their position, "Yeah...right...like you...could hurt...me..." responded Storm, _'God damn! For a princess she weighs quite a lot!'_

Charr noticed that Storm's wings were flapping pretty slowly, and each one seemed to be a hard effort for her, although she tried not to show it, _'God I must be a fool for doing this...' _Charr suddenly swerved right, colliding with Storm and knocking Rosa off her back, then he dove down and caught her on his back, so now he was carrying Flame _and _Rosa by himself, "GWAAHH!"

Storm gave Charr an annoyed, yet quizzical, look, "Why did you do that?"

Charr's face was contorted into a grimace of pain, "Can't...talk...keep...flying!"

Charr continued to push forwad, despite the extream weight, and Storm watched him from behind, hovering in mid air by flapping her wings downwards, "Well then...for a 'bad guy,' he's not so bad..."

Storm then dove forward and glided by Charr's side, shifting her eyes to him every so often, thinking about why he would help her.

* * *

After an hour of painstakingly slow flying, Storm finally convinced Charr to land and rest. Once on the ground, they tied Flame and rose together so that if they woke-up, they wouldn't be able to escape. After doing so, Charr dropped to his back, completely wasted from the flight and with his tounge hanging out of the side of his mouth.

After letting him catch his breath, Storm approached him, "Why did you help me?"

Charr looked up at Storm's mismathced eyes, "Because, you looked like you were tired." responded Charr matter-of-factly.

Storm gave him an annoyed look, "That's not what I meant."

Charr slowly stood to his feet, using the tree for support. Once he was standing completely up, he turned and placed both of his paws on Storm's shoulders, then quickly leaned in, closed his eyes, and kissed her. Storm was, of course, totally caught off guard by this, and pushed him back, while simultaneousely slapping him with her rigth paw. Charr, due to his weakness from the flight, fell to the ground and didn't move. Storm looked at him, eyes wide in utter shock and her arm still outstreatched from the slap.

After a few seconds of silence, Charr moaned, "Ooooooowwwwwww...." and rubbed his face where Storm had hit him, feeling small cut from her claws on his cheeck.

Storm looked at Charr as he slowly stood back up, rubbing his face where she had slapped him, "A simple, 'I'm not into you.' would have been much better..." he said irritably as he turned and started walking to the other side of the tree. Storm opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of how to respond. Her feelings about Charr were...confusing. She did like him, but, at the same time, she swore she would never love anyone because of how things always turned out, which was with tragedy.

Storm shook her head, _'Oh, screw this!' _Storm ran over to Charr, grabbed his shoulders, turned him around, and slammed her lips to his, leaving him with a very confused and surprised look. After a few seconds, Storm ended the kiss and stared into his eyes, "But, I _am _into you." Storm closed her eyes and started to lean forward, unfortunately, Charr, being weak from flight, fell under her weight and ended up laying below her on the ground. Storm was surprised at first, but then replaced the look with with a smirk, Well, I think this is better..."

Charr grinned, "Same here." same wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

* * *

Cynder returned to the base to find everyone preparing a rescue for Flame and Rosa. Unfortunately, upon hearing the end of an argument with Ignitus and the other guardians against Spyro, things didn't look too good.

Spyro stormed out of the Guardian's study, obviousely very angered. When Cynder saw this, she imediately walked over to his side and began nuzzling him, What's wrong, Spyro? Whay where you arguing with the Guardians?"

"They said we couldn't go on the resue mission!" responded Spro angrily, "They said that it was too dangerouse and obviousely a trap! But we know that!"

"What, but why wouldn't they let us go?"

"Because if something happense to me, then everything would be doomed."

Cynder thought for a moment, "But what if you saty and we go?"

Spyro sighed, "As much as I hated it, I asked the same thing and they still said no, because they said everyone would be going on a suicide mission."

Cynder looked at the ground, "So...this means that Flame and Rosa are on their own?"

Spyro grimaced, "If they're still alive."

Cynder looked at Spyro, appaled, "Spyro! Don't talk like that! It's not like you."

Spyro closed his eyes and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but, I'm supposed to save everyone, and yet, I can't even save my friends! Some 'hero' I am..."

Cynder looked at Spyro with a compassionate exression, and said, "Spyro, you are a hero. You have done so much since we first met, more than anyone else could."

Spyro still looked down at the ground, "But it's still not enough..."

Cynder was about to continue, but Hunter suddenl called their names, "Spyro, Cynder! We have a big problem!"

Spyro and Cynder looked over to where Hunter's voice came from, as well as everyone esle in the room. Once finding him waving fro their attention near a window, then quickly ran over to him.

"What? What's happening?" asled Spyro.

Hunter quickly jumped out of the window and began running to a nearby hill, "Follow me!" he called from over his shoulder.

Spyro jumped out of the window, taking flight and following him with Cynder close behind. Once Hunter reached the top of the hill, he stopped and bent over, breathing heavily and waited for Spyro and Cynder. The two young dragons landed softly next to him, each looking expectantly at Hunter.

"Well, what is it? asked Cynder.

Hunter bent his head down and pointed at the horizon. Spyro and Cynder looked in the direction he was pointing, and saw something from their nightmares. They saw an endless army of dark creatures of multple shapes and sizes slowly marching toward them. But, the army wasn't what was scaring them, it was the person leading it.

Spyro's eyes were wide in disbelief, "No...it can't be..."

Cynder felt her heart begin to beat faster, each beat pounding in her head, "But...how? How did he escape!?"

Hunter turned and looked away, slowly walking back to the base, "Guys...we have to evacutae again."

Spyro turned and quickly ran back to the base, Hunter following. Cynder, on the other hand, continued to stare at the approaching mass of darkness, "But how? He said he needed the energy of purple dragon to escape? How did he get it..."

Suddenly, a dark, sinister, and fmailiar voice echoed through her mind, **_'Yes. That's right young one! I am back. Which means I will need my General back as well...'_**

Suddenly, Cynder felt something in her body pound in her chest. When it did, her body was quickly enveloped by Shadows. After a second, the Shadows dissapeared. Then, there was another pounding in her chest, causing her to clutch her chest with her right paw and gasp. This time, a green mist surround her, but quickly dispersed as well. Another pound cause Cynder to fall to her kneese, while a pulsating red aura surrounded her that faded away. A fourth pound caused her to grunt in pain while a whirlwind surrounded her body. Once the wind died down, Cynder was left in silece, her breathing irratic, and sweat covering her body.

"Please, stop..." she whispered, "I don't want to go back..."

**_'Don't worry, you aren't returning to me. I'm just taking back what was rightfuly mine.'_**

With that, the pain in Cynder's chest suddenly _slithered _up to her throat, causing her to gag as something began to push it's way to her mouth. Eventually, Cynder' smouth was forced open and her eyes rolled back as a dark pulsating black cloud launched out of her maw and lithered through the air towards the appraching army. Once it was gone, Cynder blacked-out and she fell to the ground unconceouse.

* * *

A large dark-purple dragon with three, large horns watched with yellow eyes as a dark mist slithered it's way through the air to him. He led out his right paw and caught the mass of darkness and squeesed his claws around it, colsing his eyes in satisfaction. the dragon then tossed it into the air, then said, "I want you to hid inside the dragon that will continue my war, and wait for the right moment to unleash him onto the world." Malefore watched as the cloud of darkness slithered away, then turned back to the direction he was flying in earlier, "My end is near, but my son will continue this war." Malefore laughed as he flew above the army he had created once more, his plan finally falling into place.

* * *

**Once again, I am setting things up for the next part in the series. Does this mean that this story is almost over? Hell no! The begging is the end, while the middle is the begging...if you get what I'm saying? Alright, I have been giving discrete clues as to who everyone is, and what their relations are to to everyone else, well, for all my OC's anyway. So, if you can tell me who Malefor reffered to as his"son," you will earn "points" in something I'm planning. **

**Oh, I'm sorry? DiD I just kill you with suspense?  
Cy**


	9. The Path is Set

**Anyone confused about the recent chapters? Well, that's the point. If you all want to know what the hell is going on, then you'll HAVE to keep reading!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9: The Path is Set

* * *

Ignitus walked solemnly out of the old school biulding they had been using as their base. This is the second time he was forced to leave "home." Although he wanted to stay and fight, he knew it would be suicide, they needed more allies. He remembered the days when Lycans were still around, which was an _extreamly _long time ago. Unfortunately, if Malefore is really the one leading the army, then even Lycans couldn't help much. Ignitus turned and watched as the inhabitants of the base gathered around the front of the building so they could leave. He scanned the crowd and saw Synthie and Kain standing side by side with their tails entwined, and each with an expression of sadness. Next he saw Ark and Blackfrost standing with their arms crossed and an expression of annoyance on their faces. Near the middle of the group Sora was laying on the ground and watching the clouds while Esgaloth sat with his back against Aroura half sleep. In the far back of the gathering was Deacon and Cyro talking about something, but they were too far to hear. Lastly, Amethyst and Slasher were chatting as well.

Then, Spyro suddenly ran out of the school with a worried expression and came straight to Ignitus, "Ignitus! Something's wrong with Cynder!"

Ignitus looked down at Spyro, "What? What's wrong?"

"I don't know! We were heading back inside, but she stayed behind, and when I went back out for her, she was unconseouse!"

"Quickly, take me to her!"

* * *

Ignitus called Bianca in to try and see what was wrong with Cynder while she was asleep on one of the beds, but after exeming her, she found absolutely nothing wrong. In fact, she seemed to be better.

"What? What do you mean by, 'better?'" asked Spyro, worried.

"Well, the dark aura that used to be inside of her is gone, so, I fugure that she'd be in better condition than before." said Bianca with a shrug.

"Wait, what does that mean!?" asked Spyro, annoyed.

"It means that she has no more connection with Malefore. Period." responded Bianca with her arms crossed.

"So...that means what, exactly?" asked Spyro, still confused.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "It means that all of the powers that Malefor gave her are _gone. _G. O. N. E. Gone!"

"Then...what does tha-"

"FIGURE IT OUT YOU IDIOT!" shouted Bianca angrily.

Spyro flinched at this, "Sorry, I'm just worried, is all..."

Bianca took a deep breath, calming down, after realizing that she had hurt his feelings, "Sorry...anyway, she should be waking up any time now..."

Imediately after Bianca finished talking, everyone heard a yawn come from behind them, and when they looked, they saw Cynder slowly sit up, rubbing her eyes, "Hey guys...what happened?"

Spyro, after staring at her in shock for a moment, ran to her and threw his arms around her, "Cynder! You're okay!"

Cynder hugged Spyro back, "Of course, why wouldn't I..." then Cynder remembered. She remembered the pain in her ches, Malefor, and falling unconceous, "Spyro...what happened to me?"

Spyro released his hug on Cynder, and told her what Bianca had told him. After contemplating his words Cynder stood up off of the bed, and stared at the wall, a blank expression on her face. Spyro looked at her worried, and started to reach out to her, "Cynder? You okay?"

Cynder nodded, "Well, I guess. I mean, I can't feel the dark powers inside me anymore..."

"And that's a good thing, right?" asked Spyro.

Cynder shhok her head, "But now I'm useless..." Cynder whispered sadly, "I don't have any elements now to help with the war!"

Spyro turned her around to face him, "Cynder, just because you can't use an element, doesn't mean you're useless."

Cynder was about to respond when Ark ran into the room, a worried look on his face, "Guys, we really have to go, _now._ That huge army isn't far behind. Everyone else already started leaving."

"What about Cyrus and Siaria? I didn't see them with everyone else?" asked Ignitus.

"Hey...yeah! I didn't see them either, now that you mentioned it." said Ark, "Mabey they're..." Ark, lost in his thoughts, looked past Ignitus and out of the window to see Cyrus and Siaria starting to catch-up to the crowd, "Outside!...wait, how'd they get there!?"

Spyro, Ignitus, Cynder, and Bianca all turned and saw the couple walking to catch-up to the crowd, their tails entwined and Siaira's head on Cyrus's shoulder, "Well, then, everyone, we should get going!" ordered Ignitus.

* * *

After returning to the group Spyro and CYnder found Cyrus and Siaira, and starting talking with them, "So guys, where were you two earlier?" asked Spyro. After asking, he noticed that the two had droplets of sweat spotted around their bodies, and they seemed to be walking rather slwoly, "Were you guys sparring?"

Cyrus and Siaira gave eachother nervous looks, "Uh...well...yeah! That's it...sparring..." answered the two flustered dragons simultaeously.

Spyro and Cynder gave eachother suspicious looks, but then knew that if they didn't want to tell them, then it was their choice, so Spyro and CYnder just shrugged, and started a new, topic, "So, guys, it seems that Flame and Rosa have to save themselves..." said Spyro sadly.

Siaira looked at Spyro, aghast, "What!? Why?"

"Ignitus won't let us go..." answered Cynder.

Cyrus stopped, "What if, we go without telling them?"

Spyro and Cynder looked at him, then to echother, "Well, we could do that, I guess." they both said in unison.

Cyrus looked at them, dumbfounded, "You mean, you two never thought of doing that?" The two nodded, "Wow, that's, uh...that's kinda sad..."

Spyro sighed, "Whatever, if we're going to do this, we need to get the others."

Cyrus nodded, "Oh yeah, payback time you purple bastard."

Imediately after finishing, Cyro "poofed" out of a grey, misty, distortion in the air, and, surprisingly, Deacon was with him, "Oh yeah! I really want to show that purple bastard a thing or two!"

Deacon just stood there, a dazed expression on his face, "Wh-where, and _when_, did I come from and how did I get here?"

"Okay..." said Cynder, "Just gatta get the others now, and we're good to go."

* * *

Charr and Storm found Gual grumbling to himself, alone, in the center of a thicket of trees, "Showed-up by a whelpling...that was discraceful...ah! So you decided to come, Charr, and you brought a friend with you?"

Charr and Storm dropped Rosa and Flame to the ground, glad to get rid of their load, "Yeah...what are we supposed to do anyway?" asked Charr.

Gual smirked, "Once your friends arrive...you kill them."

Charr and Storm glanced at eachother quickly, then turned back to Gual, "Is that all?" they asked in unison.

Gual nodded, "Well then...revenge is sweet." said Charr with a chuckle.

Storm grinned, "Oh, it definately is..."

The two dragons each pictured different individuals in their mind, but shared the same thought: '_They must die!'_

Gual grinned widely, _'These two will make great distractions...' _then he shifted his eyes to Charr, _'I can't believe that whelpling is really him though. He seems much weaker than eny of the others...I wonder...'_

Gual was suddenly removed from his thoughts when a dark voice spoke to him inside of his mind, '**_Gual, have they arrived yet?'_**

_'They just got here, Master.' _replied Gual.

**_'Good, good...my illusion worked perfectly, and our enemy has fled, with the exception of a special few, including our targets.' _**laughed Malefor's voice, **_'Hurry, return to the castle and prepare for our guests. I wouldn't want them to feel unwelcome.'_**

After Malefor finished, Gual stabbed his staff into the ground, the crystal on top beginning to glow, catching the attention of the two dragons, "What's that?" asked Stom.

Gual didn't respond, he just waited for the swirling green portal to open, then walked through. Charr and Storm gave eachother nervous looks before pucking-up Flame and Rosa once more and walking through as well, side-by-side.

* * *

Later that night, Spyro and Cynder looked around their small camp, nervous about what they were doing. They had gathered their friends and snuck away from the main group, and began heading to the last place any dragon should be: Gual's fortress. It would take a few days to reach it, since they had to walk to avoid detection, but they wer ready for it. Of course, they didn't take food, because the main group needed it all, and since they were in a small group, they could just hunt for what they needed.

Spyro and Cynder had asked Hunter and Bianca if they wanted to come, but they refused, instead they would protect everyone else. Sparx, had also found-out somehow, and refused to be left behind, or else he would tell the Guardians, so Spyro let him come as well.

" I hope we know what we're doing." sighed Spyro.

Cynder smiled, "Hey, come-on. We can do this! I mean, I may have lost my elements, and we only have a few people to help us, and we may be going to Gual's Fortress...and we may...uh..." Cynder noticed that she wasn't helping, so she quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, do you think Cyrus and Siaria told us the truth?"

Spyro shrugged, "Hell no, but if they don't want to tell us, then they don't have to."

Cynder nodded half-heartedly, "Right..." _'Hopefully I'll get a chance to find-out tonight in their dreams! Unfortunately, I haven't 'dream-watched' in a while...'_

Suddenly, Spyro and Cynder turned around, hearing rustling in the bushes behind them. They saw a figure, obviousely draconic, walking out of the woods. Atfirst, when the dragon exited the forest, they thought he was Cyrus, but then they noticed he was noticibly smaller, and looked slighty different, "Who are you?" asked Spyro suspiciousely.

The dragon sighed, "I am...someone that doesn't deserve what I'm asking for..." Spyro and Cynder gave eachother confused looks before they continued to listen to the newcomer, "I just want a chan ce to make-up for what I did..."

"And, what exactly is it you did? asked Cynder.

The dragon tooma deep breath, then exhailed, "Just ask Cyrus..." he mumbled quitely, then quickly continued, "My name is Chris, and I am...was...Cyrus's brother."

Both Spyro and Cynders' jaws dropped in disbelief. They had to admit, though, the resemblance was uncanny. They were about to question him about the "was" part, but he turned and walked to the edge of the camp where he quickly laid down and curled up on the ground.

"Well...that was..." Spyro began.

"Odd?" finished Cynder.

"Yeah, let's go with that."

* * *

Charr found a room for him to sleep in...well, for him and _Storm _to sleep in...he laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He just sat there, not really thinking about anything, just...stuff...when, out of no where, everything dissapeared in a bright flash...

* * *

_Flash...foreward?_

_Charr lay motionless on the ground, his body felt as though it ws on fire. Ironically, it was earlier. He looked to his right, to see the black and white dragon, dead, on the ground beside him. He died hour ago it would seem, even though it was probably only a few minutes. He could see the creatures surronding him, although they were nothing but mere splotches in his vision due to the amount of pressure placed on his body and how exhausted he was. he looked to his left and noticed the spear in his arm for the first time._

_"Hmm...when did that get there?" he mumbled to himself, realizing that he was in pain, although he didn't really care now._

_He was beginning to wonder why they hadn't finished him off yet when suddenly, one of the blurs stepped foreward, except he could see it holding something glowing, yet black. Suddenly, the glowing object pulsated, and everything went..._

_

* * *

_

...back to a grey stone ceiling. Charr shook his head and sat up, noticing that he was covered in a cold sweat, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA!!! EPIC FORESHADOWING FTW!!!**

**That is all...TILL NEXT TIME!  
Cy**


	10. Visions and Secrets

**Yay! Cliffies are my specialty, as I'm sure you all have noticed…but don't worry, I'll try not to put a cliffie in this one…key word there is "try." Anyway…the journy of Spyro and the gang will not be mentioned, unless they cross something important, so, we'll be mainly focousing on Ignitus (along with the rest of the main group), Malefor's advance, and Charr and Storm.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Visions and Secret Plans

* * *

"They did **_WHAT!?_**"

Ignitus never thought he could be this angry, in fact, he never thought _anyone_ could be this angry, "And you didn't stop them!?" roared Ignitus again.

Hunter shrugged, "It was their choice, and they-"

"They went on a suicide mission!" yelled Ignitus once more, "You knew that!"

Once ignitus had noticed the few absences in their group, he questioned Hunter about it. After he told him, he quietly led him and Bianca away from the main group, and flipped.

Hunter shook his head, "C'mon, you know Spyro, he always feels like he has to save _everyone, _so the fact that you told him to just leave his friends behind was a little cruel."

"Cruel?" whispered Ignitus, "Cruel!? I was trying to protect him!"

"It doesn't matter." stated Hunter.

"D-doesn't matter!? The entire _world _matters! He was our last hope!" Ignitus closed his eyes, feeling tears beginning to well up, "He was like my son..."

Cyril placed a hand on his shoulder comfertingly, "Listen, I'm sure Spyro will come to his senses and return."

"Actually, I don't think he will." added Bianca emotionlessly.

Cyril glared at her, "Not helping..."

Bianca was about to retort, when Prometheus walked into the middle of the group, "Everyone, I have something to say." stated Prometheus loudly

All of the Guardians, Hunter, and Bianca each gave him expectant looks. Bianca, though, felt that something was wrong, "Hunter, be careful about this one..." Hunter gave her an odd look before returning his gaze to Prometheus, who had his eyes closed.

"Now, everyone, I want you to..." Before continuing, Prometheus's eyes suddenly shot open, to reveal his eyes to be replaced with swirling pools of dark green mist. Some kind of distortion in the air shot out from his body, that sent each person standing near him to the ground, asleep, "...darn, everyone seems to get so bored of my speeches, they fall asleep...oh well..." Prometheus shot a green fireball into the sky above the trees that exploded out, like a flare, "Now to wait for the pick-up crew to arrive." there were suddenly multiple screeches overhead as dreadwings and shadowy creatures flew by and began to attack the escaping rebellion. Prometheus was about to leave and let the apes grab the asleep Guardians, when he noticed that Bianca, before losing conceousness, had grabbed hunter's hand. Prometheus grinned, "Well, isn't she a smart one." the dragon turned and gave the sleeping Bianca a salute from over his shoulder, then flew off.

* * *

Charr was stumbling his was through the vast hall of the Fortress, trying to find some kind of doctor of infermary. After the vision he had, his body began to feel like he was sitting in acid, and his legs felt as if they were ten tons. he dragged his tail behind him with his arm propped againt the wall, taking slow and painful step after slow and painful step. Suddenly, his eyes widened as a sharp pain shot through his body, causing him to fall to the ground, seeing visions once more.

* * *

_Flashforeward_

_Charr grinned, walking leisurely past the burning bodies of the guards that triedn, and failed, to stop him. He entered the outskirts of the small village, looking at the Temple that towered overhed in the center, and said, "It's time I go and meet some old friends."_

_Charr continued to stare at the Temple as small creatures made of shadows poured out of the forest behind him, and began to cause havoc within the village. He didn't even flinch as a gurgled scream came from one of the first to fall, nor did he care when another was ran through with a spear that one of the dark minions weilded. But something caught his eye, a young dragon standing amidst the chaos, just staring at him, eyes wide in fear._

_Charr's eyes went wide, a fire-like aura beginning to appear around his body, "Storm...I..." he shook his head, "No, she left me as well, but it's not to late for _him." _Charr began to advance towards the young dragon staring at him, until a blast of lightning collided with the ground in front of him and his name was called by a familiar, angry, voice._

_"CHAAAAAAAARRR!!!"_

_

* * *

_

Charr shakily began to look up, his face contorted in pain, "Wh-wha-what...d-does this...mean?" sputtered Charr as he attempted to regain balance.

He was almost up completely when another wave of pain spiked through his body, bringing with it more visions.

* * *

_Flashforeward_

_Charr felt the presance of his enemy charging closer and closer to his lair. If what Araun had said was true, then killing this girl would result in his demise, but doing what he said would result in the end of everything else. Although Charr wanted so badly to end this now, he couldn't stop himself from continuing. He grabbed the scruff of the she-wolf's neck and lifted her to her feet. Although she was conceous, it was obvious that she was on her last legs. her eyes seemed distant and glassy, and her expression was just completely blank. Perfect for what he was about to do._

_Charr took two steps back and pointed the palm of his right hand at her just as the doors slammed open, "Time for a change of host."_

_A strong gust of wind that came from no where blew past Charr and through the dazed she-wolf, billowing up her cloak and hair as her eyes went wide._

_"No!" shouted the desperate voice of a young male as Charr fell to the ground and the she-wolf hunched over, but still stood._

_Just before Charr lost conseousness, he heard another voice, and it said:_

_"DAD!!!"_

_

* * *

_

Charr clutched at his chest as he lay on his back, his eyes wide in sheer pain, but suddenly, it stopped. The pain, the lights, the visions, everything. In fact, he felt even better than before the visions. Charr stood to his feet and looked around, confused, "Wh-what the hell just happned!?" then began his walk back to his room.

Gual, meanwhile, watched with a grin from around the corner, "It would seem things are going perfectly according to plan."

* * *

Hunter's eyes shot open, his senses telling him something was wrong. As the blurryness left, he tried to sit up, only to realize that something was on top of his. Something soft and furry. He looked down to see that Bianca was sound asleep, and laying on top of him.

_'D-did i drink too much last night?' _thought Hunter, but then remembered what had really happened, _'Wait! Prometheus! What did he do?' _hunter gently slid bianca off of him and looked around, they were alone in a cage of some sort. He could hear a voice coming from somewhere in the night.

"How long until they wake up?" asked the voice of an ape.

"About six more hours." replied the laid-back voice of Prometheus.

Hunter gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, _'That damn traitor!' _but then heard footstep on grass coming towards his, so he quickly laid back down, but ralizing they'd notice a difference in..._position, _he quietly slid Bianca back on top of him, and pretended to be sleep.

"Ha, you fools nver knew what hit ya!" laughed the ape he heard earlier.

"I'd recomend not mocking them." stated Prometheus.

The ape snorted, "Oh yeah? What are they ganna do about it?"

"Oh...you know how resourceful these guys are, they'll probably find a way out."

_'Is he defending us?' _thought Hunter, _'Who's side is he on!?'_

"Alright, I'm goin to get a drink." laughed the ape, "Tell me if they escape, would ya?"

"No promises!" laughed Prometheus, then, after the ape was gone, "Litterally...Oh, Hunter, if you're wonderng what's going on, then just be patient, I have a plan." Hunter heard Prometheus turn to leave, "Enjoy your 'alone time' with Bianca though, it'll be short." then Prometheus left.

Hunter continued to lay there for a few more minutes, not wanting to get caught, and was about to get up, but then Bianca suddenly yawned.

_'Oh geese this might go bad...'_

Hunter watched as Bianca slowly opened her eyed, then looked up to meet his gaze. At first, she just stared at him, a dazed and wearly look in her eyes, then she suddenly realized where she was and shot up, beginning to scream in surprise. hunter quickly covered her moth with his paw, so no one would know that they were awake.

"Shhhhhhhh!" whispered hunter, "They ddon't know we're awake yet, and let's keep it that way!" ianca nodded hr head, and Hunter slowly lowered his paw, rubbing the back of his neck, yawning, "So, what did you do?" he asked with a yawn.

Bianca stared at him, confused for a moment, but then realized what eh was talking about, "Oh! Well, being a matser of Magic, I could tell that he was about to do _something, _so I enchanted myself to protect against whatever it was."

"Looks like it didn't work..." mumbled Hunter.

Bianca glared at him, "But it did! That's why we're awake now! We would have woken up much later if it didn't work! But..."

"But what?"

"Well, if I didn't aslo place it on you, I would have never fallen asleep." finished Bianca, "So it's _your _fault that we're stuck in here."

Hunter stared at her in disbelief, "What!? My fault! You're the one who put...uh...whatever it is...on me!"

Bianca turned away, cossing her arms, "Doesn't matter, It's still your fault."

hunter threw his arms into the air, looking down, "You know what, forget it." then turned and sat down with his back against the bars.

Bianca slooked slightly over her shoulder at Hunter and smiled, _'Oh, I so have him now.'_

Hunter looked up and saw her smiling at him, but she noticed this and turned her head back around, _'What was that?'_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, well...atleast I didn't _END_ it with a cliffhanger, right? So, anyone have any idea what hell _DID_ happen to Charr? And who's side is Prometheus _REALLY_ one!? AND DID I JUST DO A LITTLE FLUFF WITH HUNTER AND BIANCA!?!?!? You'll have to wait...**

**TILL NEXT TIME!!!**

**...to find out...**

**Cy**


	11. Agent of Time

**Okay…so Hunter and Bianca are trapped somewhere, and it seems that Prometheus orchestrated a trap for everyone. While Spyro and Cynder took everyone on a rescue mission to get Flame and Rosa. Coinicidence that all of that happened at once? I think not. Well, I typed it, so of course I wouldn't, but that's besides the point. Anyway…WHAT THE HELL DO ALL OF THESE VISIONS MEAN THAT CHARR IS HAVING!?!?!? Anyway, time to make you all scream at me to stop with the cliffies again!!!!!!**

Chapter 12:

* * *

"Visions? What are you talking about Charr?"

Storm found Charr in their room with an absolutely freaked-out expression, and when she asked what was wrong, he replied that he had some weird visions.

"I have no clue." responded Charr, "I just blacked-out and then saw some crazy shit...then woke up...then black-out...then woke up...then..."

Storm pressed her claw to his lips, "Okay, I get it."

Charr grinned, "Sorry...it was just so weird..."

Storm turned and started to leave the room, "I'll go see what there is to eat at this dump." then left the room.

Charr watched her leave, then closed his eyes and laid his head down onto his pillow. Almost imediately after doing so, a male voice called his name.

"Charr."

Charr kept his eyes closed, grimacing in annoyance, "Okay, what now?"

"Charr, open your eyes."

Charr rolled over onto his side, "Go away! I'm tired...whoever you are..." then next instant, Charr found himself slamming into the stone floor of his room, "OOF! What the hell!?" Charr opened his eyes and shot up to see a figure covered completely by a white cloak so bright, it seemed to glow. Then, he blinked, and the cloak became as dark as the deepest depths of the darkest cave...at night, "Okay...seriousely...WHAT THE HELL!?" yeled Charr as he blinked again and the cloak changed back to white.

The figure snickered, "Heh, do I surprise you?" asked the figure mockingly.

Charr growled, "What do you want?"

The figure flicked out it's hand, revealing the scales and claws of a deep crimson red dragon, and placed it on the white cloak where his chest is, "I am just a messenger for my...'boss'..." responded the dragon, "And my message is this..." the dragon paused for a second before continuing, "'Charr, Your role in shaping the future is greater than any-one else, save one...'"

As the dragon continued to speak, Charr began to wonder, _'When did my life get so fucked-up?'_

"'But that will not matter until the end.'" continued the mysterious dragon, "'So, I have a proposition for you.'" Charr eyed the dragon, interested, "'One, you could join our cause and have unimaginable power. Or two, you could continue with following the weakling Malefor and die.'"

As the dragon finished with the last word, Charr's eyes went wide, "Who are you?"

Two crimson orbs the color of blood glowed from beneath the hood, "Like I said, just a messenger." and with that, the dragon turned and evaporated into thin air.

Charr blinked several times before rubbing his eyes, "Seriousely? What's next? Storm's ganna ask me to make love to her? Now _THAT _would be somethin'!"

* * *

The cloaked figure watched from a shadow as Charr exited his room and began to walk down the halls, laughing hystericaly. After Charr was gone, he pulled a parchment out of his sleeve and unrolled it, checking-off "deliver message 1" by nodding at it, and watching the ink lift off the page and disperse into the air, "Next stop..." he held his hand out and the air disptorted around his paw. After a few seconds, the distortion was gone and there was now a small dagger in his claws. The dagger became distorted as it shattered into tiny peices of metal, then came back together into a sword. the dragon sighed, "...Terror of the Skies." his crimson eyes glowed once more as he evaporated into air again.

* * *

"Alright, I have an idea." hunter said as he stood and started to streatch his limbs.

"And what would that be?" asked Bianca, interested.

"We make a mad dash for the exit, and hope like hell we live." said Hunter with a smile.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Alright, stop joking around and listen to my plan, okay?"

"I wasn't joking..." mumbled Hunter to himself, "Alright, what's your plan?"

Just pretend to be asleep until I give the signal." responded Bianca laying down on the ground, "And whatever you do...WAIT UNTIL I GIVE THE SIGNAL!"

Hunter flinched slightly at her yelling, but nodded his head in agreement and laid down as well. then, the voice of an ape called from somewhere in the darkness, "Alright! Time to roast some prisoners!"

_'This is not going to be good...'_ thought Hunter as he closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

Malefor strode past the lines of tied-up, caged, and chained prisoners, a broad, happy, yet still pure evil, smile across his lips. he noticed that every creature that looked at him either had a scowl, or a look of pure fear.

"Good to be back." laughed Malefor to himself, "Time to meet some old enemies." Malefor walked until he came to a large black tent, then entered it to find four fully grown dragons chained to a was of stone, "Did you miss me?" mocked Malefor with a grin.

All four Guardians looked up in shock, awe, fear, and defeat. Malefor was back, they were chained to a wall, and the only dragons capable of defeating him were gone somewhere. Things didn't look too good.

"What? No answer? I was expecting a much better welcome than this." said the evil dragon sarcasticly as he walked back and forth in front of the helpless dragons, "Where is your saviour? Missing? I wonder why?"

Still, no one spoke.

Malefor sighed, "Well, if you won't talk...then I'll make you scream." The claws on Malefor's paws began to glow bright red, as if they were a fire, then he began to approch the guardians, a menacing smile on his lips.

* * *

Spyro shot awake at Cynder's side, feeling that there was something wrong. Something bad was happening, but he didn't know what, or where. He just knew that _something _was happening.

"I...I need to go get some air is all..." mumbled Spyro as he stood up and began to walk out of the camp.

The moment Spyro was out of sight, everything stopped. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound; everything just, _stopped. _Well, there was one thing that was moving...

"Gah...something isn't right..." mumbled cyro as he materialized standing next to where Siaria and Cyrus were sleeping withing eachother's arms, "Wh...what the hell?" When he looked up, he saw a butterfly frozen in the air. It wasn't moving, just floating there unnaturally. then he noticed that there was no breeze, there were no sounds. It was as if time had just stopped, "What...the...hell..." he looked ahead of the butterfly and saw that something was materializing in the center of the camp, some kind of distortion in the air, that was replaced by a figure in a grey cloak.

When Cyro looked closer, he could see that the figure was a black dragon with two crimson horns on his head. The dragon's tail, which was poking-out from under the cloak, was black with three cromsin rings spaced evenly down it. The tail had no blade. The rest of the dragon was covered by the grey cloak. Cyro continued to watched the figure as it approached where Cynder was sleeping, but suddenly the coaked figure produced the reletively large sword from out of no where.

"Whoa!" shouted Cyro as he dashed over to the dragon, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

The dragon, obviousely surprised, turnedf and looked at Cyro with wide, glowing eyes the color of blood, "What!? You can move!? HOW!?"

"I'm wondering the same thing!" shouted Cyro as he came to a skidding halt in in between Cynder and the cloaked Dragon.

The black dragon eyes Cyro, before asking, "Who are you?"

"My name is Cyro. And i will be your worst nightmare if you try to harm anyone here." responded Cyro menecingly.

the other dragon lowered his head a laughed, "Ah yes...I remember you now. You become one of my bosses biggest annoyances..." the dragon looked up at Cyro and winked, "I'll tell him that you caught me off guard." With that, the dragon'f form evaporated into thin air and time began to move normally once again.

Cyro blinked several times before shaking his head and sighing, "Well...that was odd..."

"Damn right it was!" laughed the voice of the dragon that just dissapeared.

Cyro jumped back in surprise and started looking around for him, "What!? Where are you!?"

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again in the future." responded the dragon's voice, "Until then Cyro, Wolfdrake."

After the voice faded away, Cyro looked straight ahead, a completely dumbfounded expression on his face, "...how did he know?"

* * *

"You better have a good reason for ruining the my...entertainment." growled Malefor as he stared down the cowering messenger ape in front of him.

"W-w-w-we-w-well-w..." stammered the ape uncontrollably.

"GET OUT WITH IT!" roared Malefor angrily.

"WE FOUND THE PURPLE DRAGON AND HIS FRIENDS!" shouted the ape as he turned tail and ran like his life depended on it...which it probably did.

Malefor grinned, "Good...very good...I better go let my guests know that I'm off to do some chores." said Malefor as he turned and re-entered the tent, "Well, my friends, I am sorry to say that I must leave you." explained Malefor in a mock sympathetic tone, "I have a hero to kill." Malefor turned and left the tent beofre any of the Guardians could comprehend what he said, but as he walked, he could hear the shouts of anger and hatred coming from the tent, "Well, it would seem one sentance did what hours of torture couldn't do."

* * *

Charr walked happily through the halls of Guals Fortress, when suddenly, a wave of pain slammed through his head like an actual wave of water, and as Charr brought his paw up to his forehead, all he could say before blacking-out once moe was, "Oh great, here we go ag..." then he hit the ground face first.

* * *

_Flash...something..._

_Charr groaned as his vision began to un blur, rubbing his head. He felt like he had just woke-up from a deep sleep...a _very _deep sleep. After his vision was completely clear, he could see, and feel, that he was laying in the center of a destroyed and burning building, the flames completely surrounding him, and smake floating above him like clouds, excpet black and suffocating. When he sat up, he could see a figure standing in the flames, a torn grey cloak billowing around it._

_"It would seem that you did your job..." mumbled the figure, a male's voice, "For the sake of all of time itself..." the flames flared up, ungulfing the figure, but then calmed down to reveal that he had vanished, "...hope that I was wrong."_

_

* * *

_

**...no comment...=^-^=**

**Cy**


End file.
